Whitebeard and broken Percy
by Magizen
Summary: Percy betrayed and banished from his world finds himself in a world filled with pirates. Secluded on an island with his two dragons he thinks he can stay forever alone, but when the Whitebeard Pirates find the boy and accidentally shoot his dragon things get messy. Will Percy ever share his secrets? Go back to being left alone? Or will the Whitebeard Pirates adopt a new brother?
1. Whitebeard Pirates Incoming!

**(Olympus throne room)**

 ****Everything was wrong, all of it. 'Why' that sole word reverberated through every fiber of the young boys being. Distantly he heard voices, powerful voices, voices of gods. Gods who betrayed him once already. So why was he here? Why, because he messed up, something happened that changed everything.

He heard another booming voice and for a moment there his mind drifted back to when he happily called those people his family. 'Family' He laughed at the thought a dry hollow emotionless laugh. How could he ever even for a mere second think he could be happy? That he could be loved and have a family. Not once, but twice that hope was lit inside him. Twice he saw it destroyed either by his lovers or by the death of a loved one, maybe both.

His eyes turned to gaze up at his uncles and his father. His cold eyes landed on his father wondering, curious if the man still loved him. Hours ago his life crashed and burned around him all because of a mistake he made. A fatal mistake, but one he himself willingly made. If only he could turn back time and undo what he had done. Another tear streaked down his cheek the loss of his boyfriend all too fresh. How long ago was it, hours? Maybe a day by now, he had lost all track of time.

A warm hand touched his side and the boy flinched away. Looking up the boy saw his Uncle staring at him with grief stricken eyes.

"Lord Hades"

The boy whispered his voice cracking slightly near the end. Lord Hades led the grieving boy over to a corner where the other gods wouldn't hear them.

"Do you hate me?"

The lord of death glanced at the young boy grief over the loss of his only son filling his eyes. His only remaining son and the boy's boyfriend Nico Di' Angelo who died mere hours ago.

"No, I once thought I did but I saw how happy you made my son. He died happy knowing you were alive and safe. Truth is, of all the gods I might be the only one who doesn't hate you."

The boy's eyes filled with tears, how could Nico be happy he was alive? How could he be happy without his lover?

"So you don't blame me?"

"No, I saw first-hand the joy you brought my son. You tried your hardest to save him."

The boy flinched at the words his next couple words filled with so much emotion.

"My hardest, how can you say I tried my hardest, my hardest wasn't enough! Nico is…Nico was..."

"Calm yourself, I know. I blame myself as well, the gods did nothing to help their children. If anyone is at fault we are, if we had simply looked up from our thrones maybe this would all be different."

Silent tears dripped onto the floor from the grief-stricken boy. The god of death closed his eyes counting down trying not to cry.

"You understand what the god are talking about?"

The boy nodded knowing all too well what the gods were talking about. They were discussing the short war between demigods. No that was wrong, if they were simply discussing that the dark looks they gave Percy wouldn't be there. Or at least there wouldn't be as many. They were undoubtedly talking about what happened after the war.

They were talking about what the Primordial's had done to the boy seconds after the war ended. The Primordial's all twenty-four even Tartarus and Cronos and dirt face, I mean Gaea who hated his guts chose him as their heir. They had deemed him as they put it worthy to receive their powers without deciding to destroy the world. The boy in his grief over his lover's death never answered them and they took it as acceptance and wasting no time giving the boy there very life essence. All there powers and domains entered the boy melding with his own life force.

Within seconds everything that wasn't already ruined was changing. His life, appearance even the way the gods viewed him. After all who would be stupid enough to give a child who just lost everything he valued a power more powerful than all the gods. Then double that by twenty-four and that's how stupid the Primordial's are in the boys opinion.

The boy didn't care though, how could he when the one thing he cared about died in his arms. The god of death reached forward his pale hand gripping the boys shoulder.

"From twenty-four over powered beings to one broken boy. You can understand why the gods must make a decision."

"Kill me that's what they want isn't it?!"

"Don't speak of such things! If Nico heard he'd be disappointed. He gave his life for you, the least you can do is live. Nico wanted me to give you a message. He said that he wanted you to live happily and don't grieve his death. Also he say's to find people you can love."

"He wants me to find a new lover!"

"No, he wants you to find people you can love. He told you he'll always be your lover but if you find someone else don't stop on his account."

"He's the only one I love, I will not fall for another."

"I said that once after falling in love with a mortal. If I had followed that Nico wouldn't be here today. Love comes when its least expected."

"What are you Aphrodite?"

The god of death snorted.

"No, but I want what's best for you."

"Thank you Uncle, I really appreciate this. Tell Nico before he moves on to the next life that no matter what I love him and will always love him."

"He'll be happy to hear you say that, so live for him."

"Livings hard, even now it's a struggle keeping this new power from destroying everything. I don't know what the Primordial's were thinking but I can't control this…I can't…"

"Nico believes in you, don't fight it connect with it."

The boy shook his head not sure what to make of the god's words.

"Back to the matter at hand, the gods are ready to vote."

"Vote on what?"

"Whether you will stay at Olympus or be… banished."

"They don't want to kill me?"

Hades didn't look at the boy as he said.

"Even if they wanted to the Primordial's power now rests in you all the worlds that the Primordial's have made would die if you did. Truth is we doubt anything can kill you now and if you were to die...to say the least it wouldn't be pretty for all who've been affected by the Primordial's power."

"I can't die?!"

"Probably not, that's probably why the Primordial's gave you there powers they were tired of living."

"Where would I be banished?"

"A random world under the Primordial's or now your control."

"I don't want to control worlds, I just wanted to be a normal high schooler."

"Not everyone can be what they want to be."

"Did you not want to be the god of death?"

"No but it is what I ended up with."

"Hades, thank you. You've done a lot for me."

"Come the gods are ready to vote."

"Yeah…"

The boy tiredly and still filled with grief walked out into the throne room. All fourteen gods sat on their thrones. The boy noticed Hestia and Hades whom he had wished to become a part of the Olympian gods.

"Family it is time to vote on our course of action. All those who vote for him to continue on with his normal life raise your hands."

Zeus god of the sky said his voice like thunder in the room. Hades hand went up first and the boy nodded his thanks. Hestia's hand went up as well. The boy managed a small smile in her direction. Deep down he knew he would never win this vote but knowing that there were still people who cared made the bleak world a bit better looking. The boy glanced at his father, Poseidon god of the sea expectantly. He trusted his father to vote for him, after all everything the boy did was in his father's name. Zeus glanced at the two nodding and said,

"All those who vote for banishment raise your hand."

Zeus raised his hand as the boy's eyes widened in his father's direction. Why didn't his father raise his hand for him to stay? Dimly he watched gods raise their hands. Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes and Hera. His eyes focused on his father the last one to vote as he raised his hand. Banishment, his father voted for his banishment. After all he had done this was what he got. He lowered his head not meeting his father's eyes. How could he the man he loved as a father just raised his hand for his banishment. Deep down whatever small pieces of his heart that weren't already shattered, shattered.

"Very well then the votes have been made and the punishment decided."

Punishment? For what the Primordial's did. His eyes closed of course he'd be punished, he just never expected his own family who he sacrificed everything for to do this. Maybe he always expected this to happen, maybe he knew they were only pretending to care for him. A tear slid down his face as he remembered just last summer how the gods had called him a hero. Then again hero's always have the worst ending.

"Percy Jackson is hereby banished from Olympus, and this world. Any last words?"

The boy gazed up, the boy who was Percy Jackson hero or used to be hero of Olympus.

"Hades, Hestia thank you. I'm glad to know I had people who cared about me in the end."

Hades and Hestia looked at the boy and he caught sight of a tear going down Hestia's face. The power that had been clawing at the boy broke free slightly and two streaks of light shot into Hades Bident also known as his weapon of power. The other white light shot into Hestia's hearth, the flames flickering brighter.

Percy grinned at the two slightly, even though the power had escaped he had been able to direct the flow. He had strengthened the two god's symbol. How long the power would stay in their symbols was a mystery but for now they were stronger.

"Please accept that as my thank you for all you have done. I will never forget the two of you."

Percy said nothing to the other gods knowing he had nothing to say to them. He noticed the envious glares at Hades and Hestia's symbols. Even from where he stood Percy could tell the small bit of power he put in it was quite powerful.

"Very well, Percy Jackson is here by banished."

With that the floor opened up swallowing Percy. As his eyes closed Percy wondered how he could ever be fixed. He was broken and he knew it with every fiber of his being.

 **(Grey Island)**

How did he get here? Oh wait never mind hole through the floor, banishment, the works. Percy pushed himself up brushing the dust off his outfit. He glanced over his outfit which had changed due to whatever the Primordial's did. He wondered what his reflection looked like remembering the gods commenting on his looks. Percy frowned as he found a water source to gaze into.

His eyes clouded with tears, he looked familiar and yet not. He still had his raven black hair but it seemed a deeper black and the hair was long slightly past his neck. A line on the left of his face was white, contrasting with the dark black. In the front it cascaded slightly past his eyes at times darkening his vision. His once tan skin was slightly paler, reminding him of Nico. His height had shrank down as well as some of his features. He looked more childish, his body was that of a nine maybe ten year old. Some would probably mistake him for a seven year old. Percy frowned he was nineteen almost twenty to be in such a young form was annoying.

He sighed remembering hades words. Age no longer mattered after all he'd be alive for ever and ever. He glanced at his reflection once more, noting the most startling point. His eyes a vibrant sea green were filled with gold flecks. The gold danced within his sea green eyes as he gazed at the reflection. A tear slid down his face. While the eyes were beautiful and entrancing they didn't hold that happy, mischievous light they were dark and cold. He stifled a scream as a large black shadow came up behind him. Jumping back the shadow followed until he realized what it was. Wings two large deep black wings that were attached to his back. He closed his eyes his wings folding around him.

"Nico…"

He whispered into the night sky. The last words Nico had wanted him to hear, hoping for his happiness. Percy had no false hopes he knew how the world worked.

"Nico, I'm sorry… I can't…I can't do as you wished. Happiness and me, just don't get along. This is my curse, but I hope happiness blesses you during your next life. Goodbye my love. I'll never forget you, I'll etch your memories into my very core. I promise…Nico."

 **(4 months later)**

Did he have control over his power? Percy chuckled not a bit. He had a mutual understanding of it and as long as his emotions didn't change suddenly nothing would happen…probably. Percy practiced for four straight months on controlling it and he had discovered many interesting abilities. For example he learned how to fly with his raven black wings and was surprisingly good at it. While he found a way to make the wings disappear and make him back into a human many of his senses which had grown at least a thousand times better dimmed down. Still his senses were far superior to an average human.

Controlling storms, talking with animals, influencing the nature were all things he could control and much more. However his powers were far from controlled. He could feel it the sheer undiscovered force trying to rip him apart. He pressed it down never letting it escape. Actually once it escaped and he killed some weird long haired man with horns. People were yelling Kaido the beast or something or other, but Percy didn't stay around to find out.

For most of the time he was alone, but a small miracle at least to him happened. Two stones one black and white he had found next to him when he woke up turned out to be eggs, dragon eggs to be exact. Two separate dragons hatched, one a glorious white with an arch of golden scales atop his majestic head and entrancing golden eyes, almost as dark as Percy's. He named the male white dragon, Xian.

The other a midnight black dragon with an arch of silver scales and brilliant silver eyes. Percy named it Zorak and the two already five-inch dragons grew quickly. With four months' time passed much changed. For one the size of his two no longer baby dragons was bigger than fifty feet and much too large to accurately measure. However with the village on the island the dragons couldn't be in there true forms. With there ever growing height they'd easily be spotted and hunters would be after them.

However some of Percy's power was transferred into the two dragons and they had many curious powers. For one they could shrink down to any previous size which is what they are now doing. At three feet the two dragons were playing a game of tag as Percy leaned against a tree. Memories haunted him as he lay there but he made no move to stand. Memories were a constant nightmare one that he knew would never leave, nor would the pain fade. This was his fate, and while the two twin dragons had helped lift his grief it still hung thickly around him like a coat.

'Percy play with us!' (Excitement, hope)

Percy opened his eyes focusing on the two wrestling dragons. He enjoyed being able to hear their thoughts telepathically no matter how far away he went. Xian bounded over having been the one to send the thought and emotions to him. He grimaced as Zorak joined in the game of pull Percy away from the tree. Percy opted to breaking free of the dragon's sharp teeth and running. Percy was grateful for the curse of Achilles or he'd of been mincemeat long ago.

'Come on lets head to the village, I need some supplies!'

'What?! But we'll have to hide!' (Bitter, sad, bored)

'Please Zorak, I promise I'll be fast. I just need to buy some spices I can't find on the island.'

'Hurry?'

'Promise, we'll have the whole afternoon to ourselves.' (Excitement, promise)

'Alright, we'll stay and fly.'

'Okay you two be safe, don't go near the village.'

'We won't'

'Be back soon.'

Percy ran through the forest his senses helping him to know all his surroundings. Since his senses improved drastically even in his human form he could smell or hear things miles away. Percy chuckled remembering when he first woke up and heard a cricket chirp. Well to him it sounded like a bomb going off and he almost let his power escape. So far he had only let it escape once and he had no plans of doing that again. Percy had spent long hours working on control and keeping his grief from making his powers go out of control. Then again he had so much grief to hold back.

Percy stopped at the outskirts of town, pulling his black hood up the rest of the way. His outfit was able to change into any outfit and repair itself at his will. He was currently wearing black boots with black pants. Along with that was a long sleeved white shirt with sea stone cuffs. The sea stone cuffs were beautiful to look at and helped calm his mind. His outfit currently shifted for a black coat to appear. The black long sleeved shirt had a fur hood that Percy pulled up.

It's not that Percy stood out but he didn't like people seeing his eyes. Ever since he killed that Kaido fellow there's been people talking of a sea green eyed man. For some reason this world doesn't have many with that eye color. Lucky for Percy the only details they knew about him, were male, black hair and sea green eyes. They didn't know he looked like a child or that a strip of his black hair was white. Percy walked through town and glanced at a poster board. One of the bounties with no pictures caught his eye. Demon – 2,000,000 beri – sea green eyes, black hair, male – devil fruit unknown - wanted dead or alive. Percy closed his eyes counting to ten to calm himself. He was pretty positive this bounty was for his head.

"Horrifying isn't it, that guy has the highest bounty in the world. He must be a real demon to kill Kaido in one hit. Hopefully those Marines catch and kill him."

"Yeah…"

Percy muttered skirting around the talkative old man. Highest bounty in the world, just great this is the worst. Percy entered the spice store and magically made some money appear in his hand. It was a nifty trick that he was grateful for whenever he needed to buy items. He picked out some spices and grabbed some blue dye. He never was able to stop making his food blue colored.

"That'll be 50 beri."

"Right, here thanks."

Percy grabbed the bag and left heading for the waiting Zorak and Xian. He considered changing back to his form where he had wings but decided against it. It was nice not sensing everything on this island. He hummed a slow tune as he skipped back. He was tackled to the ground by two bigger than he was forms.

'Alright, alright I get it, I was slow. Sorry'

Xian and Zorak hopped off. Percy pushed himself off the cold ground looking over the two. They were both in their human form. Xian had white hair that cascaded around his golden eyes. Lightly tanned skin and a slender frame, he looked about fourteen. Zorak was the same height and looked about the same age, but had deep black hair cascading around entrancing silver eyes. His skin was paler than Xian's and reminded Percy a bit of Nico.

'I'm jealous you two look like your fourteen! What am I seven maybe eight?!'

Percy collapsed on the ground acting like he was going to die.

'Well you definitely fit the part of a six year old.'

'Zor! I'm at least seven!'

'What I thought you were five?!'

'That's it X, you're going down!'

And that my friends is how Percy ended up sprawled on the ground succumbing to a tickle attack.

'Not fair, no teaming up!'

The two dragon boys chuckled and helped Percy up.

'Xian and I are going for a run since today you're in charge of dinner.'

'I'm always in charge of dinner!'

'If you want we can cook.'

Percy grimaced remembering the last cooking experience. While the two had learned how to cook from Percy they preferred roasting it with a breath of fire. According to the two it was faster and left more time to play. Percy unfortunately wasn't a fan of burnt food.

'Go play, I'll find an animal I haven't spoken to and made friends with to cook.'

'Yay, make something delicious!'

'Yeah, yeah.'

Percy watched them run off a glimmer of amusement in his eyes. He glanced up at the sky wondering how long this would last. While he was happy with Xian and Zorak the grief was slowly overpowering him. Every time he saw people or stepped into the village he remembered everything he lost.

"Nico, I'm trying…I hope you're happy, wherever you are."

 **(Whitebeard Pirate ship)**

"Is that the island?"

"No idiotic cook it's a deserted island that were visiting!"

"What did you say flaming chicken?!"

"Sons, calm down. Get ready to land."

"Hey Pops, why are we looking for Demon?"

"I wish to know if he's a threat or a friend."

Marco narrowed his eyes at Pops face.

"You're not trying to recruit him are you?"

Pops aka Whitebeard chuckled.

"Who knows, I suppose I have to meet him."

Marco and Thatch shared a look.

"Fifteen beri he joins the crew."

Thatch said and Marco countered with,

"Alright I bet he stays behind."

A couple other crewmembers joined into the betting and Whitebeard shook his head figuring to ignore them. Glancing ahead at the growing land mass he saw Grey Island. Grey Island was under Kaido's power, or was when he was alive. Now that Kaido died from some mysterious being it was open for grabs. Knowing Pops he'd claim the island and help rebuild it after Kaido's reign. Marco yelled,

"Pops I'm heading ahead. According to Thatch we need more food, so I'll be hunting!"

"Be safe!"

Marco nodded and jumped off, blue flames flickering around him turning into wings. He allowed the wind to carry him to the island. Glancing down he saw a peak above a clearing he could land at. He landed glancing down in the clearing to see a little kid crouched down over a small satchel.

He cocked his head glancing over the kid. A long sleeved black hoodie with odd green cuffs glinting out from under the fabric. Black pants and black boots. The hood was pulled up hiding the facial features. However it was obvious that the person was young going off the size. Marco's eyes widened as he saw three wolves prowling out of the forest. The person was still staring at the satchel and Marco sweat-dropped. How stupid was the boy he was about to get eaten!

The wolves prowled closer and as one jumped forward Marco swiftly flew down pulling out one of his two swords. He killed the first wolf followed by the other two who sprang at the child.

"What on earth are you doing just sitting there you could of died, yoi?!"

"I didn't."

Marco sweat-dropped at the kid. The child was an idiot, one hundred percent idi…

"Watch your back."

Marco whirled plunging his sword into the wolf. He glanced over at the child, how'd the child know there was a wolf behind Marco.

"You should be more careful."

"I should be careful?! You're the one who almost got eaten!"

"But, I didn't."

Marco face-palmed. This kid was stupid, but his voice was charming. Low soft and melodious. I'm sure the child most likely a boy would be a great singer with a voice like that.

"That's not the point! The point is you almost died, yoi!"

"So did you."

"No I could tell where the wolf was so I wasn't about to get eaten, yoi!"

"So you just let it get right behind you?"

"I was letting it come closer for the kill, yoi!"

"Kill meaning you or the wolf?"

Marco groaned this kid was something. Well time for a change of topic before he feels the urge to murder the boy.

"Well I came out here to hunt since there's hungr…

Marco trailed off noticing the boy had stood. He turned glancing at Marco his face shadowed by the hood.

"If you're hungry you can come eat."

"But I…"

The boy was already walking off, and Marco was interested in the boy and what better way to learn about someone then to have dinner at their place.

"Alright I'm coming, yoi. Afterwards show me the best places to hunt so I can store food."

"Maybe."

Percy wasn't in the best of moods and meeting a random person wasn't what he had been planning on doing. The person was pretty strong and the flaming thing was pretty cool. He frowned memories of Leo son of Hephaestus overcoming him. He shook his head plowing on through the woods. Now wasn't the best time to have a flashback, especially not with a random stranger. Why did Percy even invite him over in the first place? Oh right he was hungry, and Percy wasn't one to let people starve.

"You live here, yoi?"

"Sometimes."

It was a nice small cabin which Percy, Zorak, and Xian used to escape the worst of the storms. It was also where Percy tended to put his cooking supplies. Percy sent out a thought to the two dragons.

'Got company, don't come back till later, hunt if you want. I'll save leftovers if you don't want to.'

'We'll hunt.'

'Alright, sorry' (Sad, regret)

'It's fine' (Acceptance)

"So what are you making, yoi?"

"Why do you keep saying yoi?"

"Why are you out here alone?"

"I asked first."

"Fine I'll answer if you answer?"

"Not interested."

"What, but you were just interested."

"Lost interest, I'm making pork-chops, mashed potatoes and cookies."

"So you can cook?"

"Somewhat."

Marco sighed, he was getting nowhere with this kid. He watched the boy cook wondering why he kept his jacket on. He opened his mouth to ask before shutting it. The boy would probably reject his question with one of his own.

The boy was graceful, probably more so then Thatch in the kitchen. He chuckled, on that case compared to the boy Thatch was a disaster.

"Is something funny?"

"No, just memories."

The boy didn't say anything to that and instead turned back around. Percy frowned, there was that word memories. Looks like this man had some happy memories. Then again it's doubtful the man's gone through three wars at a young age. Percy frowned at the man then back at the blue dye. In the end he shrugged and skipped it. Percy wasn't hungry anyway, and really didn't want to be asked about the blue food. Too many memories were entwined with that.

So as long as he didn't eat it would be fine. He could always dye a couple cookies for himself. A tender smile appeared on his face as he rolled the cookie dough placing three blue ones on the tray with the others. How long has it been since he made the promise to only eat blue food in memory of his mom. Of course he could break the promise in dire situations, but he'd rather not.

"Here, are you okay with chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yeah, yoi."

Percy nodded still trying to figure out why the man said yoi at the end of every sentence. Marco grabbed the plate wondering how long ago the Whitebeard Pirate's had docked. Maybe an hour ago hopefully they weren't looking for him. He glanced at the pork chops and mashed potatoes. The smell making his mouth water, had Thatch's food ever smelled this good? He took a tentative bite before digging in.

"It's good, yoi. I don't think I've ever had food this good. Not even Thatch cooks like this."

"Thatch?"

Percy said cocking his head. Marco nodded and inhaled more food. Percy began regretting feeding him, he ate a lot.

"Thatch is my brother and the head chef."

"Head chef?"

"On the Moby Dick. Hey aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry."

"Really, I'd always be hungry with food this great!"

Marco grabbed one of the cookies that Percy just brought out of the oven. Failing to notice the blue cookies Percy snatched off the tray for himself. Percy watched Marco eat the first cookie followed by another. When he reached his sixth he stopped.

"Wow, those were the best cookies ever. Where'd you learn such a recipe?"

"My mom."

Marco noticed the drop in the boy's voice and figured he reached a touchy topic.

"So what's your Zoan form?"

"Zoan form, what's that?"

"You don't know? Oh, maybe people don't talk about it. Well everyone starts out as a human. When they do a specific action it's possible a Zoan meaning animal form will be unlocked. I remember my first Zoan form was a dog."

"A dog, are you still a dog?"

Marco chuckled, an ounce of worry on the limited knowledge this boy had.

"No, it's possible your Zoan form will change from your actions. The one thing that's impossible is for your Zoan form to change without your acceptance. Actually it's hard for some people to change, you see you're Zoan form has a mind of its own. So it's like having two personalities in one body, however the human is always dominant. At times they might give in to the animal's behavior but the human has the most power of the two."

"What type of Zoan forms are there?"

"Well they're all animals really, why I'm a mythical Zoan type. A phoenix."

"What's Zoan mean?"

"It's what we call our animal abilities. Now than let's see there's you're full human form like I'm in right now, then there's a half-form. While some half-forms look completely human other than senses increasing others will have animal parts. Like ears sometimes tails. Anyway then there's the full Zoan form where you become one-hundred percent your animal. However your animal's dominance over you is stronger in that form."

Percy tried to process all the new info. He never was good with info that was usually left to Annabe… His thoughts trailed off as he forced his mind off that topic.

"So can you fly without going full Phoenix?"

"Yes, but my half-form involves my arms turning to wings, while there are probably one or two others who are actually able to fly in half-forms there are none who can do it without their hands turned into wings."

Percy watched the man he thought looked like a pineapple. Xian and Zorak both had half-human dragon forms where there wings were large enough to carry them. They even had protective scales around there back. Percy knew he had a human form he was currently in, did that make his wings his half-form? If that was the case what was his full form. Or maybe his wings were his full form would that mean he didn't have a half-form?

"With an animal form comes increased senses and strength, sometimes even abilities. For example mine lets me use flames that don't burn but heal. So I've told you my Zoan form, considering most people have one what's yours?"

"Se-c-re-t"

"What?! That's not fair."

"I fed you."

Marco chuckled saying,

"Alright you have a point, you should come let Thatch try one of these cookies, he'll be jealous he can't make his as good as this."

"You can take the extras, I'm staying."

"Well if you don't mind, oh right do you have time to show me the hunting grounds?"

"Not right now but there's a valley down that side of the mountain full of wild animals."

"Sweet, alright then one last thing, do you know anything on the man called Demon?"

Percy stiffened luckily pineapple head didn't notice.

"No"

"Oh, alright then, the Moby Dick will be staying docked on the cove down there for maybe another day. If were still there you can stop by and visit."

"Not interested."

"Come on, it'll be fun, you know most kids love exploring ships. Even if they belong to pirates."

Percy rolled his eyes. Pirates was one thing Percy knew about. Everyone in the village talked about pirates and what they've been up to. However Percy wasn't interested right at the moment in pirates and sailing the seas. No matter how much he loved being in the sea he didn't want to be with others.

"Here, there the extra cookies, see ya."

Marco gripped the bag of maybe fifteen cookies and left.

"Come if you're interested!"

"I won't be!"

Marco chuckled, but inwardly hoped the kid would come. He seemed so lonely in that house. Marco could practically feel the sadness, loneliness and hurt coming off the boy. He'd have to tell Pops about the boy. Maybe Pops would decide to make the boy his newest son. He chuckled, than again that boy didn't seem to want to come with them. Maybe kidnapping would be the best option. As Marco flew back to the Moby Dick he mused over how to kidnap a boy without making him hate the kidnappers. Was that even possible?

 **(Whitebeard Pirate ship)**

"Thatch where are you, yoi?"

Marco yelled wanting to surprise him with the cookies. No this is not to be nice, but to rub it in Thatch's face that there's a cook that's younger and makes better cookies then him.

"What's up feather-head?"

"First it's not feather-head! Second, try this, yoi."

Marco handed Thatch a chocolate chip cookie and watched Thatch eat it. Thatch's reaction was immediate, he always did have a thing for meeting other cooks and exchanging recipes. It was a cook thing. Thatch felt his body melt away with the sheer deliciousness of the chocolate cookie.

"Marco, Marco where oh where did you find such a treat?!"

Marco grinned, time to get Thatch back for putting soap all over the main hallway. Half the people were sliding on top of others. Marco himself had fallen and taken a boot to the face, to say the least he was pissed.

"Se-cr-et!"

"What! No feather-head, I mean Marco you can't do this I need to know who made this. Need recipe I won't survive without it."

"No, yoi."

"Is this about the prank I pulled this morning with the soap and hallway, I'm sorry I won't do it again please tell me!"

"No more pranks, yoi?"

Thatch froze his face going from pale to paler.

"No pranks for a day?"

"Week."

"Okay how about as long as were docked here no pranks?"

"Alright deal, now let's go meet with Pops and I'll tell the two of you."

With that Marco walked off, leaving Thatch to follow in misery. Thatch watched Marco's retreating form muttering curses and mourning the loss of his pranks. How he'd miss them for the long two days, maybe one maybe shorter he's already forgotten what Pops said.

"Pops you in there?"

Marco shouted banging on the captains door. A minute later the giant door swung open. Marco felt dwarfed beside Whitebeard who was at least twice his height. Pops body was thick with muscle and yet there was the smell of medicine from IV's and countless attempts at curing Pops sudden sickness.

Deep down everyone feared for the strongest man in the world. Captain of the finest crew and the one they called father. They could see he was growing old and this sickness could kill him whether it be in a month or a year. Pops had an upright curved mustache that was white. Along with the few white wisps atop his head.

"Pops I met an interesting boy out in the woods."

"Come in and have a seat."

Marco followed Pops in taking a seat of his own next to Thatch. Whitebeard listened to Marco replay the events in the forest. He laughed at Thatch's face when he said the boy's cooking was better.

"So what's this boy's name?"

"I didn't ask, but there's something off about him. I never saw his face but I could almost feel the sadness coming off of him. I don't know what happened in his life but whatever it was, was bad, yoi."

"It looks like mama bird has found a new child."

Thatch said chuckling. Marco glared and said,

"Here I was thinking Thatch wanted to meet the boy, guess not."

"Fine, sheesh I want to meet the boy and prove my cooking is better."

"Son, you are concerned for this child?"

"He's alone up there, Pops. I don't know I at least want to invite him."

"Do you believe he will accept?"

"No, but I want to try, and it's not like kidnapping won't work, yoi."

"Gurarara… Alright speak with the boy, I'll accept him as one of my sons. If it's as you said you might have a hard time convincing him and making him like us."

"Thanks Pops. I really want him to join us. Thatch we'll go visit him in the morning."

"Yes, time to prove I'm the number one cook!"

"I don't think he's going to compete against you."

"What?! Why?!"

"He looked really young I don't think he cares."

"So he's a child. Well children love competitions!"

"I don't know, he didn't act like a normal child."

"Then we'll make him act like a child!"

"Good luck idiot cook."

"Don't need it mama bird."

 **(Grey Island – Percy's house)**

"Percy its late sleep at least for a couple hours."

"No"

"So you'll keep going till you faint?"

"I don't want to sleep."

Percy watched Zorak shift into his dragon form. Xian walked in shifting as well.

'Percy we understand you don't want to, but you need sleep. We'll wake you in the morning.'

Percy shook with uncontrolled emotion. He hated sleep and the nightmares it brought. Not to mention how the dragons were always insisting he needed to sleep.

"Fine, but no matter how much I sleep the ending will be the same."

'It's not fair, why do you have to die. It's all the Primordial's fault they gave you too much power!'

'Z my bodies slowly dying. I can't contain such great power you know there's nothing I can do to stop this. I'm more worried about you two, I created you when I die will you as well?'

'Whatever happens we'll be here for you. That's a promise, so please rest.'

"I will."

Percy rolled over dimly hearing them singing a song. They must have changed back to their human forms. It was one of the oldest songs they made up and one that wasn't the best, but the three of them loved singing it.

 _Listen to the dragon's song,_

 _Why don't you sing along?_

 _Watch the dragons fly,_

 _High up in the sky._

 _Hear their soul filled calls,_

 _As they…_

Whatever came next faded into nothingness as Percy fell into a deep sleep. The night passed with dreams of Cronus's rise and the war they fought with his armies. That was a sad bloody time, but one that he would never forget. Percy smiled at the sleeping forms of X and Z. The two beings that made him want to live at least so they can. Ever since inheriting the Primordial's power it's slowly been eating away at this body. Soon probably this year, this body will die as will I. While I don't mind death, actually it would be a relief my worry was for everyone else. What will happen to them? All the people on the worlds Primordial's built. Will they all be destroyed?

A small smile crossed his lips remembering the promise Xian repeated last night. How many times had the two promised to always be by his side, to many times to count. Almost always one of them was there watching over Percy. The reason was because every now and then something happened. Whether it be a dizzy attack or a painful blackout. Sometimes his whole body would throb with unbearable pain.

Whatever it was they always rushed to be at his side. These things having grown more numerous at least one or two things occurring on a daily day. He had also become more likely to catch diseases. Luckily his twin dragons were quite skilled at healing. They were protective of him and he felt the same. Never once did the two break a single promise. Their promises were there law.

"Are you okay?"

Percy glanced down to see Xian had woken up and shifted to be human as he laid next to Percy.

"I'm fine. So what are you two doing today?"

"Well we're going flying in the morning care to join?"

"No I want to stock up on meat, since some specific people ate it all last night."

Percy glared at the two dragon humans who whistled sheepishly.

"Anyway the two of us want to go for a fly, but afterwards you should fly with Xian. After all it's my turn to cook dinner, and we both know how much you want to fly."

"Thanks Zorak, you two X. Alright I'll see you mid-day for lunch then X and I will head for a fly."

"Alright, sounds like a plan, come on Z, I want to get going."

"Coming."

Percy stared after the two fondly they really were fun to be around. He owed the two dragon twins they had helped fix a part of his shattered heart. He glanced up remembering when they were born how they were a figment of his power that he could command at will. He didn't care if they were figments of his power to him they were his brothers and that was that. Never once had he controlled them with his will, and unless the circumstances were dire he wouldn't.

"Brothers, never thought I'd willingly call someone out here brother."

Percy allowed a smile to grace his lips. A single week with the two dragons and they were calling each other brothers. It made sense considering they were his bonded partners. Brothers just sounded right, besides they were the best brothers ever. He'd do anything for them and they would do the same for him. He walked over to the door time to go hunting for animals and spices.

 **(Whitebeard Pirate ship)**

"Come on Marco time to show this cook whose boss!"

"You're looking into this to deeply Thatch."

"No I'm not, I let some of the shipmates try the cookies and they all said it was better than mine."

Two flames were alight in Thatch's eyes and Marco groaned. This was going to end badly.

"We're heading off tell Pops Izou."

"Hmm, sure I'm taking out a hunting party later."

"Alright. Come on idiotic cook."

"To war!"

"This isn't a war!"

"You're right, it's a duel!"

"You're not dueling a kid!"

"With cooking age doesn't matter, only skill does."

"I'll murder you if you try to butcher the kid!"

"I won't butcher the kid, I'll only show him who the true cooking king is."

"You know the kid has to accept your challenge first."

"I'll force him to accept!"

"No using force on children!"

Whitebeard chuckled watching the two men leave. His sons really were something a fleet of oddballs one might call them.

 **(Grey Island – east woods)**

Percy frowned sensing humans. The one was undoubtedly pineapple head. He groaned wondering if he had time to hide.

"Found him!"

Percy mentally cursed himself. He shouldn't have been so focused on the spice in front of him. If he had been concentrating more on his surroundings they wouldn't of gotten so close. He glanced at his outfit at least his hood was up. Steeling himself he turned spotting none other than pineapple head. His eyes focused on the other man his hair looked like a pom-pom. Pom-pom and pineapple head joy.

"What do you want?"

Marco opened his mouth to say something before Thatch yelled,

"War! I mean a duel! Yes a duel between us a cook-off to decide the best chef!"

Percy decided then and there Pom-pom was weird and would ruin whatever remained of Percy's brain cells.

"Not interested. See ya."

Percy began walking off when he sensed Pom-pom's movement. Pom-pom stood in front of him holding a knife. Percy kept his head down to keep his features hidden. He could already sense Pom-pom's intentions weren't to injure him. Even if they were it wouldn't hurt him. Besides its not like that knife can break through his Achilles Curse. He didn't really care either way he'd die soon anyway. However as of now he was in an annoyed mood.

"Can you move? You're blocking the path."

Marco sweat-dropped at the boy's answer and Thatch's threatening poster. The boy didn't cower or seem intimidated at all.

"Come on! I want to have a cook-off!"

"And I want to be left alone!"

"For a little kid you're not very polite, how old are you eleven? Twelve?"

"Are you going to move?"

"Nope."

Percy rolled his eyes and turned walking towards Marco. Before he reached Marco he turned walking into the woods.

"Hey wait, we wanted to talk with you."

"Not interested. If you don't mind leave."

"I mind!"

Pom-pom yelled. Percy sighed, why was being polite so hard? He didn't bother turning but he could sense they were following him.

'Do you want us to eat them?' (Curiosity)

'No, its fine, Z.' (Amusement, laughter, denial)

'Tell us if you want us to eat them later.' (Hope, excitement)

'I'm pretty sure humans taste gross but alright.' (Amusement)

He ended the mental conversation and sped up slightly, for a moment there a wave of dizziness almost made him fall but as soon as it arrived it passed. All these sudden moments of weakness is annoying. This was the worst, he disliked people, and here two were following him.

"Leave me alone!"

"Come on, we just want to chat."

"And I don't!"

Marco and Thatch shared a glance. This boy was a handful indeed.

"What are you doing out in the woods?"

"Getting away from you two."

"Other than that."

"Avoiding idiotic pirates."

Thatch chuckled and Marco shot him a glare. Thatch shrugged the boy was amusing and had a pretty sharp tongue. Wasn't much of a talker though, nor very friendly but they could work on that.

"We want you to join our crew."

"You want me to become a pirate?"

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?"

"Being a pirate? No."

Marco and Thatch grinned, they had him.

"So will you join our crew?"

"Not a chance."

"What?! But you just said you'd be fine being a pirate, so why."

The boy stopped looking back, his features hidden by his hoodie.

"There's a difference between being a pirate and joining your crew."

"What?! There is…"

Marco interrupted and said,

"Ignore Thatch, anyway what is a child doing all alone?"

"None of your business, leave me alone."

Percy turned his hand pulling the hood down lower. Great, just great!

"Hey wait, I wanted you to try my cookies. Marco hand them over."

Percy noticed Pom-pom and Pineapple head's distraction. As they argued between each other about who had the cookies. Using the chance he ducked behind a tree changing his form. As swiftly as possible he flew up and away. Thank goodness he got away, it'll be relief when the two leave.

"Where'd he go?!"

Thatch yelled looking around his hands flying about crazily.

"Calm down, yoi. He couldn't of gotten far let's go find him."

"Right, let's find him."

"Thatch why do you think he's alone?"

"I don't know, his parents died, or maybe he ran away. Maybe he encountered pirates before he met us who killed his family?"

"Perhaps, but I doubt it was pirates. He didn't act scared of us, come on we better find him. We only have maybe three hours before we leave shore. If we can't find him by then he won't become our new brother, yoi."

"What?! But I haven't had a cook-off with him, we have to find him!"

Marco shook his head, Thatch needed to get his priorities straight. He glanced at where the boy once stood worriedly. He had a sinking feeling the child was in a horrible situation. He must be all alone and at such a young age, it's a wonder he survived. Marco being the mama-bird he was wanted to help the little mystery boy.

 **(Grey Island – village)**

"Excuse me, do you know anything of the man called demon?"

A large brute of a man asked. The man's name was Jozu and a division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Two division commanders had been sent out to secure information on the unknown being known as Demon. So far twenty-six people later not a single thing.

"Sorry I only know what's on the bounty poster."

The women waved walking off. Jozu sighed glancing at Blamenco who was carrying his giant barrel hammer chuckling dumbly. This was not getting anywhere, it was about time to get back to Pops. Seems like this island was a dead end. Demon probably left after killing Kaido anyway. So much for finding the man. At least the Whitebeard Pirates were able to claim this island under their flag.

 **(Whitebeard Pirate ship)**

"All finished, Pops."

"So everything's ready to sail?"

"Yes, as soon as Marco, Thatch and Izou's hunting party get back."

"Alright we sail as soon as they return."

"Got it Pops I'll tell everyone to be on standby."

Whitebeard watched his son's rush around the Moby Dick. He turned to have a better view of Grey Island. According to Jozu there were no reports of Demon. It was most likely he moved away, but to where? Doctor Bay ran over with the daily medicine in her hand. Whitebeard scrunched his nose but downed the horrid stuff anyway. He knew he didn't have much longer to live, hopefully by the time he died there was someone to replace him. Marco would do well but he needed more time.

Thinking about Marco made him appear walking onto the boat with Thatch. Both looked pretty glum, seems they weren't able to get the boy. As soon as the hunting team arrives they'd need to sail out. They've been on this island to long and there are reports of unusual Marine activity near here.

 **(Somewhere far above Grey Island)**

'Race you!' (Excitement, joy)

'You're on X!'

Percy and X raced around the island. Percy easily keeping the lead, but never straying too far from X. X laughed slowing, his white scales and wings glittering.

'This is fun!' (Happy, joy, excitement)

'Yeah!' (Content, happy)

Percy watched X fly in his half-form.

"You're getting better at flying."

He yelled flying closer.

"And you're still faster."

"Cheer up, you've passed me in your full form before."

X dive-bombed Percy and they struggled through the air, laughing like maniacs. After a half-hour of trying to dance in the sky together. Not long after Percy needed to rest and the two flew down relaxing against a large tree.

"You need to work on your dance moves."

"How dare you!"

X muttered pretending to be offended. The two burst into laughter before settling down.

"You're a good dancer. The best."

Xian whispered breaking the silence. Percy glanced over at Xian.

"Dancing, singing it's all useless in the end."

A hint of anger and misery seeped into Percy's voice.

"But it brings happiness and hope."

Percy sighed his head on Xian's chest.

"I suppose you're right."

"Well now that I've won we should continue our dance."

Percy laughed his wings sprouting from his back. Flying up the two flew in circles around each other gracefully sweeping through the sky. At one point Percy slowed sensing something new near Zorak. While his attention had been on flying with Xian his senses weren't fully focusing. Now that he stopped he could feel it.

Zorak was undoubtedly in his dragon form maybe four feet tall. He was hunting of that much Percy was positive. After all if he wasn't stalking a creature he would've long ago noticed the four people sneaking up behind him. They were too far to have seen his looks but if they were hunters and they saw movement…

'Zor shift back humans near you!'

Percy paled as he felt Zor shifting and then a sharp pain. While they were bonded together Percy could feel their pain or see what they saw if he was focusing on them. He saw the four humans and felt a pain in his chest. Maybe an inch from his heart. While the pain wasn't bad he knew Zor was feeling more intense pain. He caught a flash of the four humans. One mark stood out to him clear through Zor's hazy mind. The mark that was on Pineapples head chest. A second later Zor's consciousness faded.

'Zor!'

X shrieked through the three's mind link pain anger and hatred flowing into Percy. Percy's own rage was a force to be reckoned with. Alone it nearly doubled Xian's. Percy's eyes narrowed into slits as he sensed the humans taking Zorak. They'd pay of that he was certain.

 **(West Forests of Grey Island)**

What on earth! How'd Izou end up shooting a kid?! The Pirates had been so certain that the boy was an animal.

"Hurry up get him back to the ship!"

Izou sighed wondering what they'd do with the kid once they reached the ship. Pops was ready to sail out so they'd probably end up bringing the kid along and sending him back at a later point.

"You two go warn Pops about what happened, tell him we'll be there in about ten minutes!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The two ran off and Izou urged the man carrying the boy to go faster. The boy's hood had fallen to reveal luscious black locks that were held together in the back by a golden pin. Whoever he was, he was handsome. With tan skin that looked like gold in the dying sunlight.

 **(Whitebeard Pirate ship)**

"What's the big rush for?"

"Izou accidently shot a kid out in the woods!"

"Izou did what?!"

Marco grimaced before running out of his room. Meanwhile Thatch had already made it onto the main deck to see a young boy surrounded by Doctor Bay and her medics.

"So were bringing the kid along?"

"We don't have much of a choice, the marines are growing closer and closer. At this point we'll simply have to send the boy back on another of our vessels after we reach the next island."

"Hey, Marco there you are, hey does this look like the kid in the forest?"

Marco ran over gazing down at the pale faced boy. The boy was out cold and Marco quickly noticed the height of the boy was to tall.

"I don't think so, yoi."

"Pops we've made it out into open sea, setting our course now."

"Good job my son, for now the boy will stay until we are able to send him back."

"Hey Pop's what about that boy Marco and Thatch went to recruit?"

Izou asked from where she sat worriedly watching the boy.

"We couldn't convince him, and ended up losing him in the woods."

Some of the crew members snickered that two of the division commanders couldn't keep up with a kid in the woods.

 **(Grey Island – Percy's house)**

"Found it, here!"

X threw the necklace and black pen at Percy. Percy stuck the pen into his back pocket and grabbed the silver chain necklace. Taking second to glance at it all the small silver gold and white charms glittered at him. This necklace was Percy's new weapon you could say, but he still kept Riptide around.

"Let's hurry!"

X nodded jumping into the air his wings shooting him high up. Percy was following as the two flew towards where they could sense Zor. Whoever took him had already started out to sea. It would be best to not reveal their wings meaning they had to sneak onto a large boat without getting spotted.

'Can't we just fall without our wings onto the ship?' (Curiosity)

'That could work we'll get as close as we can from the air then drop down. We'll probably be spotted but at least we'll be on.'

'I want to roast them.' (Rage)

'Me to, but we have to calm down. We don't want Zor injured any worse.' (Worry, anger.)

Spotting the ship Percy decided then and there they could be in trouble. In order to escape might involve killing everyone onboard and the two weren't interested in doing that. Just getting Zor would be enough to sedate their rage.

'Down there!'

'I see Zor let's hurry!'

Percy closed his eyes trying to calm his rage and not leek bloodlust or killing intent or power or well anything leak out. About ten feet up no one had seen them and they made their wings disappear falling where Zor lay surrounded by people.

 **(Whitebeard Pirate Ship)**

Pops frowned at the young boy wondering how he'd react when he woke up. Everyone was on the lookout for Marines so when two kids fell from the sky landing next to the injured boy everyone was frozen in shock. The one kid whose face was hidden by the white jacket made short work of kicking the doctors away. A ten foot circle formed between the three kids and the pirates.

"What the? Are we under attack?"

Thatch yelled running up the stairs and onto the deck heading to where he had heard the shouts. Two kids stood around the injured boy. Thatch gaped and said,

"Wait it's you the cookie boy! Right?"

All the pirates who had formed a circle around the boys glanced to where the smaller of the two figures stood. His size implied a ten maybe eleven year old. Meanwhile the other person seemed about the height of the person who had fallen.

"Wait that's the boy you tried to recruit?"

Jozu asked his big form nearly twice the size of the boys asked from where he stood in the circle.

"I think so."

"Pops what should we do?"

"Do we kill them?"

"No, we won't kill them, they've done nothing wrong. They must have come for that boy. We're the ones at fault for all this."

The smallest figure gazed around before pointing at the injured boy who was still out cold.

"Mine!"

Everyone just watched as the boy stood there still pointing. Dropping his hand the boy stayed there watching us as the boy in white bent down tapping the injured boy. Suddenly the boy groaned and his eyes opened at the same time black flames spread out so quickly they surrounded a ten foot circle. Everyone jumped back the unlucky ones getting burnt. Those who were burnt howled in pain falling back and away. The doctors running to see how bad the burns are.

"The boys!"

Marco yelled realizing they must be inside the flaming wall.

"It's too late for them."

Marco reached forward his hand coated in flames. He believed he'd be able to touch it since he could touch Ace's but upon contact he yelped jumping back his finger burnt.

"Pops I can't get through, yoi!"

Pops gazed at the flames his expression stony. Suddenly the flames died down to a flickering line surrounding the ten foot perimeter. Gazing across the flaming circle they could see the three boys. The injured was leaning against the white one while the younger one was still in the same position watching us.

"Aah there on fire!"

All the pirates gaped when they noticed the three boys were all wrapped in cloaks of black eerie flames. They didn't even seem fazed as they stood there. Why weren't they burning? Did he have that great of control over the flames? Marco wasn't even sure Ace had that much control. The flames weren't even burning the deck only live things.

Pops all of a sudden started laughing.

"Gurarara, that's impressive but now how are you three going to get off."

The boy in white smirked and said,

"Well we could start with killing all of you."

"Gurarara…Even if you managed to kill all of us you'd still have to get back to the island. Most likely the ship will end up destroyed by the battle, marines are coming, and you have a devil fruit eater with you."

"Devil fruit eater?"

"Were talking about the injured one."

Percy cocked his head trying to make sense of that. Devil fruit he had heard that before a couple times. Wasn't there mention on his wanted poster of him being a devil fruit user? Whatever, it didn't matter. Then again they were right fighting would end up with the ship destroyed, the other option was flying out but Zor was injured and not up for a fly. Meanwhile it would be bad if these people found out about their other forms.

'What should we do?'

'We could eat them!'

'No, besides you're injured. Looks like were at a stale mate. If we could make it back to the water…' (Consideration)

'They said Marines are coming, what should we do? What are these marines?' (Confusion, annoyance, rage)

'No idea let's see what their next move is before we act.' (Patience)

'I still want to kill them for what they did to Zor!' (Rage, desire)

'Me to, but I don't want to kill so many people.' (Annoyance)

'Fine' (Acceptance)

Percy glanced around the crowd when he noticed a specific person. All of a sudden he sprang jumping out of the flames and on top of the startled person. Why was this male dressed up like a women it was strange. Percy held the person by the throat careful to keep an eye on the crowd around him. This was the person he had seen holding the gun when Zor was injured.

"Why'd you take him?!"

Oops, Percy thought realizing he just let his anger get ahead of him. Oh well, this person shot Z he deserved this much.

"He was injured what else were we to do!"

"Mine!"

Zor noticed the tension between the people and realized this was part way his fault for not watching his surroundings. Thanks to Xian healing the most of his wound he felt a bit better just really tired. Stepping forward he kept the flames the same but moved them out and around Percy and the pirate to keep them from harming Percy.

"Sea, calm yourself."

Percy loosened his hold glancing up at Zorak whose eyes were dark and raging. Percy sighed knowing what Zor was saying. Whenever he got angry he tended to lose his cool and not think clearly. Izou gulped, so suddenly had the boy sprang he wasn't prepared. He itched to grab his gun but with the boy holding his throat and his arms pinned he couldn't do that. For a minute he thought the person would really kill him. He wouldn't even know what his killer looked like due to the hood hiding his face.

The fingers around his neck were tight but he could still breathe. Was the boy not going to kill him his voice had seemed to be coated in pure venom when he first spoke. Then that black haired boy that Izou accidently shot had walked over telling the boy, Sea as he had called him to calm down. Surprisingly the boy had loosened his hold and simply sat his knee on Izou's chest keeping him down. He was pretty strong for his size but Izou had a feeling he could get him off of himself. However Izou didn't want to make the kid mad if he was calming down.

Xian sighed in relief that Zor had calmed Percy down. Percy's rage had mingled with their own causing a force to be reckoned with. It was best to not feel such rage at the moment. After all it's hard to think clearly when all you're thinking about is killing someone.

Pops was relieved as were all the other Whitebeard Pirates when the boy rose letting Izou go free. The flames moved apart to let Izou out. Scampering out Izou stood with the other pirates.

"Thank you."

Percy glanced at the pirate he had just let up. Why did he bother saying thank you, Percy had almost killed him. Percy turned keeping a sharp eye on anyone near him. Reaching Zor he gently touched where the wound is. The pirates who knew where the wound is were slightly shocked. Had the black haired boy told him?

'It's fine Perce, Xian healed the most of it.' (Soothing, safe)

'I'm glad' (Relief)

Percy swayed slightly and Zor thought,

'Perce you okay?' (Worry)

'Just the usual strain on my body. I'll try to make sure I don't black out.' (Hope, nervous)

'Be careful.' (Fear)

'Right.'

Percy turned back to face the people. It was unlikely he'd pass out. It has happened quite the number of times before but maybe just maybe it wouldn't happen this time. If it did X and Z would be on their own in the center of a pirate ship. While he was sure they could handle themselves he didn't want to risk it.

"I'd like to know, which one of you was the one Marco and Thatch were with?"

Pops gazed at the three the small flames remained in a protective circle. Percy glanced quizzically at Z and X.

'Thatch? Marco? Never heard of them, you?'

'No'

'Would remember meeting two fools of pirates.' (Confusion, denial)

'Oh wait, I did meet two weird people. Pom-pom and Pineapple head.'

'Sea we need to work on your naming abilities.' (Amusement, laughter)

'I like the names, catchy. Anyway think that's the two the giant man is talking about?'

'Well those two are here on the boat so probably.'

'Do we tell them?' (Curiosity)

'Why not, I've got nothing better to do.' (Nonchalant, uncaring)

"If you're talking about Pineapple head and Pom-pom then that would be me who they met."

"Pineapple head!"

"Pom-pom! What kind of names are those?!"

The boy who wore the black jacket that had yet to remove the hood turned to look at the two yelling men. X and Z glanced over as well and snickered. Percy's names really did fit them.

"Yours Pom-pom."

Pom-pom or Thatch looked ready to throttle the boy but a rise in the flames made him think otherwise. Z snickered and let the flames lower back down. Out of the three he was the only one whose hood was down and had been seen.

"Gurarara…You'll fit in with my sons perfectly."

X and Z all of a sudden growled a dark ominous presence raging across the ship. Percy smirked seems X and Z weren't up for sharing, on that matter he wasn't willing to be anywhere near these people. He was more likely to kill them then be friends.

The whitebeard pirates backed up feeling a dark ominous raging power. It felt like conquerors haki but not, it was like an unrefined wild but powerful feeling. As suddenly as it came it was gone the two older boys standing protectively in front of the younger one. Which of the three had that power blast come from. Pops was leaning forward and Marco could tell he was as interested as all the others.

'Zor careful, you leaked a droplet of your power again.' (Amusement)

'Oops, my bad I didn't like the thought of them taking you or being anywhere near you.' (Anger)

'Neither did we but we don't want them suspecting us of being powerful. Just me and you can destroy this world, imagine what they'd do if they found out how powerful Sea is. Sea's to close to dying we don't want people hunting him right now. Let's not give them any chances.' (Worry, anger)

'Right, sorry well what should we do?'

'Listen and decide afterwards. It's unlikely we can leave without conflict.'

'Right, so no making people run scared.' (Amusement, laughter)

'Hey, it was only a droplet!' (Defensive, annoyed)

'Cool off you two. All this is getting to us let's just listen and choose the option that gets us off the boat without people dying. Maybe…' (Hope)

The three stood the circle of flames keeping the pirates back. The pirates trying to figure out which of the three that power blast had come from and the three boys wondering when they'd get off.

"Which of you was that, yoi?"

"Oh, it's Pineapple Head."

"It's Marco!"

Percy smirked and said,

"Pineapple Head suits you better."

Marco fumed, glaring at any crew members who laughed. The mysterious two new boys still stood there with the black haired one.

"So will you answer my question?"

"What question?"

Marco restated the question knowing the boy already knew the question.

"Which of you did that haki come from?"

"Ha-ki? Is that a food?"

Percy was confused now, haki? That sounded like some weird food. Last time he checked he hadn't brought any food. The Whitebeard pirates gazed at the kid wondering if he really didn't know what haki is. Not too many people know about haki maybe these three are one of them.

"Haki, the power blast!"

"What power blast?"

"The one we felt seconds ago!"

"You felt a power blast? What kind of power blast? Does it involve explosions? Or dynamite! Dynamites fun!"

Percy chuckled behind the hood, almost happy he was a kid and could act like one. It was so easy to make grown-ups annoyed. Who would've thought you could have so much fun doing this. Marco was ready to butcher the boy if it weren't for those pesky flames keeping him back. Pops laughed and found himself enjoying this. The problem on his mind now that he knew these three would be perfect sons is how to get them to join his crew. It was obvious they wouldn't join if they asked, so they needed a way to make them stay.

"What's dynamite?"

One of the crew members asked. Percy rolled his eyes, right different world. They must not have dynamite here, how boring.

"Dynamites dynamite."

Percy snickered at their expressions glad they couldn't see his face, this was way too much fun.

'Here we were thinking you hated being a child.' (Humor)

'Still do, but this is pretty fun. They probably think I'm like eleven or something, there's no point in wasting such a chance. Besides it's not like we can tell them the power blast came from you.'

'Whatever enjoy being a child while it lasts.'

'I plan to use this form to my advantage.'

"Hey cookie boy I challenge you to a bake off!"

"Not interested."

Thatch groaned and yelled,

"Why not, it'll be fun!"

"You don't know what I like to eat."

Thatch's eyes twinkled at the challenge.

"Alright I'm positive in a week I'll be able to cook something you love!"

"No."

"What, why!"

"One, I won't be here for a week, two boring, and three boring!"

"What kind of child are you!"

"The kind that doesn't want to participate in your games."

Whitebeard grinned an idea hitting him.

"You should accept Thatch's challenge."

"I already told you giant banana mustache that I won't be here, I'm not staying."

The pirates face palmed at the boy's name for their captain. Whitebeard laughed saying,

"Gurarara, I see and where do you plan on going? The Marines are coming so we can't take you back to the island."

The three boys were silent as Whitebeard continued.

"How about we make a deal. You stay with us for three months, every time we have to save you adds on a month. Once the times up we'll take you wherever you wish to go."

Percy glanced at Z and X.

'Horrible deal, I don't want to be stuck with them for three months!' (Horrified, anger)

'So should we go back to the plan of killing them all?'

'Three months that's a long time, but we don't have much of a choice do we?' (Consideration)

'We can kill them all, or fly off, or jump into the sea.'

'Choices that don't involve them finding out what we are.' (Amusement)

'Sea it's your choice should we take them up on the deal?'

'I hate the idea but…'

"What's the catch?"

"No catch you simply have to stay with us on the ship. You three can have your own rooms. We only ask that you keep your part of the deal and stay on the ship. We'll keep our part of the deal and we promise not to force you to do anything."

X spoke up.

"So stay on ship, don't have to do anything, you guys won't make us do things without our acceptance. Anything else?"

"No, unless there's something you three want."

"What we want isn't something you can do."

X glanced at Z who shrugged and Percy who sighed giving the go ahead.

"Alright we accept your deal and we'll keep our side as long as you keep yours."

Z decided to add,

"When we make a promise we keep it, if you break your side we will feel no obligation to keep our side."

"Very well."

The pirates cheered and someone yelled,

"Congrats on becoming the newest members of the Whitebeard pirates!"

Percy narrowed his eyes. That wasn't part of the deal.

"Denial, were not joining your crew. More of were prisoners until our sentence passes."

The men stopped gazing at the three. Marco sighed so much for that. Well they had three months possibly more time to get them on their side. Thatch grinned, they'd make these three come around and join the Whitebeard Pirates. Doctor Bay pushed through the crowd and to the end of the flames.

"Do you mind removing your flames, I'd like to check on the wound. Also I need to give all three of you checkups to be sure everything's fine."

Z made the flames vanish but as the pirates approached he made small flames appear giving them small burns till they retreated. While the flames were gone the ten foot circle distance was kept. Doctor Bay snorted and said,

"Stop that, I need to get through."

"No!"

Percy growled low in his throat as did Zorak and Xian.

"No checkups we can take care of ourselves."

Xian said still glaring at the doctor.

"While you're on this ship I'm in charge of your health!"

"Bay… Calm down, let the boys be. If they said no so be it."

"Pops the one boys shot, the other keeps swaying and the other, well actually I can't see anything wrong yet."

Percy frowned, oops he'd need to be careful about his swaying. He was still feeling dizzy seems his body was slowly growing weaker. Zor took the initiative and gingerly walked forward, stopping three feet from bay.

"We will not agree to being checked over, we will be responsible for each other's health."

"What…but your injury. It's a wonder you're even walking."

"We will be fine."

Thatch decided to cut in noticing how angry Doctor Bay was looking. It's never a good thing to have an angry doctor on board.

"Hey cookie boy what do you say to my challenge? Give me a week to create something you'll love and if I win you have to teach me your chocolate chip cookie recipe."

"Cookie boy? Sea what's he talking about?"

Percy sighed and muttered,

"I made the Pineapple head cookies and he took some back for Pom-pom."

"Oh, hey Pom-pom why do you want to challenge Sea to this? I can tell you now that you most likely won't be able to make something he likes."

Thatch snorted and said,

"Watch me."

"Pom-pom I'll accept the week challenge if you promise that if you fail I get to cook for the three of us using whatever you guys have."

"Deal as long as you're completely honest about the food."

"Promise."

Thatch whooped and ran off probably to start cooking. Whitebeard grinned thoughtfully. Maybe this challenge would help open up the boys to the Whitebeard Pirates. If not he needed to think up some ideas to get them to open up. How hard can it be they're just kid's.

"Hey Banana Mustache Giant why did you come to this island in the first place?"

Pops blinked looking down to see the littlest one sitting on the arm of his chair. The crew gaped when did he manage to get there? X and Z remained where they were knowing Percy could handle himself. However they found themselves disliking the thought of him being alone.

'Z, make sure one of us is always near Perce.'

'Agreed, let's try to stick together as much as possible.'

"Why do you think we came to this island?"

"No clue."

"We came to find somebody."

"Do you know this person?"

"No, I've only heard of him."

"Oh…Where are our rooms? Idiot needs to rest."

"Idiot? Sea that hurts."

The boy on Pops chair snickered and jumped down in two seconds he stood beside the black haired boy as if he never left. The boy with the white jacket walked forward pulling the hood down. Xian figured there was no point in hiding how they looked. Pops leaned forward, gold eyes white hair? That was a new one. Then again black hair and silver eyes is also different from most people. The white haired boy had the same features hair and hair length as the black haired boy including the gold pin holding his hair together. Handsome to say the least. Those two boys looked similar if not looking at the hair color and eye color.

The only one who hasn't pulled down his hood would be the little one. He was probably eleven or twelve by the size.

"Marco will you lead them to the three empty rooms in the second hall?"

"Sure Pops, yoi."

"No!"

All the pirates turned to see the little one standing stock still the older two in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

"No separating same room!"

"Well, okay but the rooms aren't that big."

"That's fine."

Zor said wrapping his arm protectively around Sea. Marco turned and waved at the boys to follow. The three did the ten foot circle remaining. Any who were too close to the three would be forced back by black flames. Marco sighed leading them on, so much for getting close. That black haired boy kept everyone ten feet away. The walked down the stairs and down some halls until they reached a specific door. Marco pulled it open and gestured for them to enter. The three simply stared and Marco backed off realizing the problem.

When he was around ten feet away from the door the three moved entering the room. Marco said,

"Rest, in the morning we'll get you for breakfast."

The three never answered and Marco gave up getting their attention letting the door fall shut on his way out. He walked back up and was greeted by Jozu who said.

"Meeting for all division leaders currently here. Coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

 **/\/\/\/\/**

 **So sorry about the sudden changes with the chapters, but I wanted to combine the first three chapters. Also thank you to all who have viewed this story and especially to those reviewers. If anyone has ideas or thoughts about the story feel free to send me a review. Thanks!**

 **-Magizen**


	2. Day one!

**(Whitebeard ship, Percy, X, Z room)**

"Are we really staying?"

"We promised."

"I know, it'll be hard hiding our other forms."

"We are keeping them hidden right Sea?"

"Yeah, I'm curious though just how far there kindness will extend, maybe we'll drop hints every now and then and see how they react."

"It's likely they'll ask soon."

"Why do you think they want us to stay?"

"Motives? No clue but be careful not to get in trouble. If they save us it adds a month on our time."

"I know, we'll be careful."

"Hey Perce."

"What Z"

"Do you think they were after Demon?"

"Yeah."

"When they see how you look they might…"

"I know, I'm trying to decide if it's worth showing them. I won't be able to hide my face forever."

"I suppose, we'll at least see how they react with your appearance."

"You make me sound like I'm about to perform a show."

"That's the plan, after all we can't show them who we really are."

"You should do a dance to sell the point, Sea."

"Should I sing soprano while I'm at it?"

Perce asked getting a bit annoyed.

"If you think you have the skill to fit the part."

"Oh I have the skill, the skill to kick your sorry self."

X chuckled and nudged Z,

"You should be prepared to die tomorrow."

Z groaned at Percy's glare and said,

"Sure I'll die from hearing you sing soprano."

"That's it you overgrown lizard!"

"Lizard! I'm a dragon you little bird!"

Percy growled jumping on Z. The two flopped around on the ground before X said,

"You two are both idiots."

As one Percy and Zorak jumped atop Xian.

"Hey…N-no…tick-ickling!"

"Do you admit defeat?"

"Never!"

Xian pushed himself up tickling Percy before hooking an arm around Zorak's waist to stop the tickling.

"Get him Sea!"

Perce laughed tickling Zor for a couple seconds before stopping. His eyes clouded as the world growing dizzy around him.

"Sea, you okay?"

Perce face-planted forward out cold. Zor and Xian caught him carrying him over to the one bed. Xian thinking about how Percy's condition would only continue to grow worse.

"We'll let him sleep for five hours, then we wake him since he talked about wanting to practice his powers."

"Alright, you take first rest."

"Wake me up when Perce wakes up."

"I will, night Z"

"Night X"

 **(Whitebeard commander meeting room)**

"Alright what do we know about them, yoi?"

"Well the injured is a devil fruit user with black flames. Unlike regular flames they burnt Marco."

Marco nodded at Izou and listened to the next commander speak. Pops sat in his large chair, listening with his usual stony expression.

"We don't know what the littlest one looks like, his size indicates I would say a twelve year old."

"Twelves young to live on his own."

"He has those two boys with him, which reminds me do you think their brothers? Their faces other than hair and eye color are similar."

"They might be, if they are the question is if that boy is also related to them."

"Their very protective of each other, did you notice how the younger one kept saying mine."

Some of the commanders chuckled.

"Possessive isn't he. Anyway we have no idea what he looks like nor do we know any of the threes names."

"Do you think they'll tell us their names if we ask? They don't really seem the friendly type."

"If they are we ruined the whole friend's idea with shooting the one."

"Pops you want them to become your son's right, yoi?"

"I do have a desire to see them join my crew."

"So how do we convince them if we can't even get near them?"

"We don't know enough about them right now but we do have Thatch's challenge."

"You mean the whole Thatch has to cook something the boy likes. That can't be very hard to make. How picky can a boy be?"

Thatch grinned and said,

"I'll win in no time. Then I'll get his cookie recipe!"

The commanders chuckled noticing the stars in thatch's eyes. That boy would lose in no time knowing Thatch.

"Alright so we should see how Thatch's challenge go, and over the week learn as much as we can about the boys. Then we'll make a plan as to how we go about winning these boys over. While we're at it we should figure out what their Zoan forms are if they have any, yoi."

"Alright, so next matter of discussion. What about Demon?"

"He most likely moved on, if not we couldn't find him. The poster doesn't have much to go off of."

"Black hair, sea green eyes, unknown devil fruit. Not many people have sea green eyes."

"Right, well what about Demon's age or height. There's no info on that."

"True, but we do have a problem that even if we find someone who fits the description there's no telling he's actually Demon. We'd have to see him in action to know it's actually him."

"It's unlikely we'll find him unless he appears again."

"Alright then we'll put the matter aside for now."

"Sons, this meeting is finished, all of you go rest. Jozu your divisions on watch."

"Yes Pops."

Marco stayed behind and as the last person left he turned to Pops.

"Pops, is this alright? Do you think those kids will be alright here? While one has a devil fruit to protect him the other ones might not. If were attacked they'd be defenseless."

"After they get a bit more used to us let's ask if the three will participate in battle training."

"Alright Pops."

"Night son."

"Night Pops."

 **(Whitebeard ship, Percy, X, Z room)**

Percy stretched grateful the two had woken him early enough he could do some training.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you two. Sleep both of you."

"Night Perce, Night X"

"Night"

"Night you two."

Perce brushed his fingers over Z's hair. It was so peaceful watching these two sleep. Knowing there safe feeling their body warmth. He shifted moving into a sitting position. His wings extended out and he gave a self-checkup. When he felt nothing was wrong with him he hopped off the bed. Might as well begin his training.

"Perce…"

Percy glanced over at the sleeping dragons. The noise having come from Xian. He smiled and turned back to what he was working on. For now his training involved creating items. He had been practicing this technique for the last twenty days. He felt he was finally getting the hang of it. Concentrating he created a hammer before making it disappear. There was no lights or anything during this the object simply appearing where Percy wished it to. He had grown to be able to create objects wherever he could see. This didn't always work but he was improving. Until daylight he sat on the ground in his winged form practicing. For some of the time he even did it without his wings which proved harder but manageable.

"Looks like you've practically mastered that ability. You should start training in another one."

Perce smiled at Zor and said,

"So far I've mastered all the charms on my necklace done basic element control…"

"You're better with the elements then most of your other powers."

"Probably because I used to control an element, anyway I also did weather control, but I partway knew that before I even got the Primordial's power. Of course it was a larger scale and harder to control."

"Right, let's see you've mastered smaller things but the two big things I can think of would be animal control, and teleporting."

"Singular on the teleporting, we wouldn't be in this mess if I could teleport more than one person."

"Do you want to work on that next?"

"Well actually I was thinking about working on shape shifting."

"You mean into animals?"

"Bingo, think I can manage that?"

"You turned yourself into a bunny and got stuck in that form for a full day when you first tried that."

"I know, but I'll figure something out!"

"You were pretty cute, I wouldn't mind if you turned into a bunny again."

"Cute, or tasty looking?"

"I'm offended, how dare you think I'd find you to ever be tasty looking. I don't care how you look you're our brother."

"Thanks, so animal control, and a side time of control over the elements."

"Can't you already do that?"

"On a basic level, I want to work on shaping the elements into objects or images."

"Oh that sounds cool."

"Yeah, I suppose you'll be furthering your mastery of black flames before you turn someone into a crisp."

"Yeah, yeah I'll practice. Just so you know I'm pretty good with these flames!"

"Whatever Hell, is Heaven still asleep?"

"Yeah, why'd you revert to our made up names?"

"We have a lot of made up names for each other, besides we don't want those people knowing our real names. So from now on we'll use codes."

"Sounds cool, but only you two can call me Hell, let them call me something else. Heaven will want the same."

"Same for Sea, so how about Waves, Shadow and Light is what they can call us and we'll call each other the other names."

"Sounds fine, I just don't want them getting to familiar with us."

"Same here."

"So we should hide our real names?"

"We'll only tell others if we feel they deserve to know them."

"Sounds fun."

Percy and Z glanced over to see X awake.

"Morning Heaven."

"Morning, Sea, Hell."

"So now what?"

Percy closed his eyes sensing every pirate on board.

"Pirates have been frequently passing our room, there's deeper rooms beneath, I'm not sure if they plan on getting us. A lot of them are gathering in a large room above."

"Must be where they eat."

"Maybe."

Percy stood his wings vanishing.

"I was in that form for a while, to bad I couldn't fly."

"I'm going to miss flying."

"We all will."

Percy sighed and concentrated on his outfit. A minute later he wore black boots, with black pants held up by a black belt and a white long sleeved shirt with his sea green cuffs extending at the bottom.

"No jacket?"

"No, I want to see their reaction."

"Do I look fine?"

"Yeah, but you should be careful about changing your outfit too much."

"On that case what are we going to do about outfits? While Perce can change into any outfit just by desiring it, X and I don't have that ability."

"They'll get suspicious if I change into different outfits too much. While I am carrying my satchel only so much can fit into that at a time."

"Oh that's right you have your satchel did you by chance bring our rings?"

"Yeah, here."

Percy handed Xian a gold band with an inlaid white jewel. He moved on to hand Zor a silver band with an inlaid black jewel.

"Thanks we were worried we'd be weaponless."

Percy chuckled and watched as they put them on. The rings just as Percy's pen and charms changed into weapons. The rings had two forms, one a bow and two a sword. The two dragons both preferred their swords but the bows did a lot of damage. Especially since all the weapons our imbued with magic.

"So now what?"

"We wait."

'Sea, waiting is boring!'

'True, but I don't feel like exploring.'

'You're not tired after switching back to human form.'

'I'm fine. I had enough sleep.'

'Will you still faint.'

'Probably every now and then, we'll have to think up a cover up in case I faint in front of somebody.'

'You're face scared me so bad I fainted.' (Humor, laughter)

'Nice one Z, but I'm not sure that's believable. Not all pirates have scary faces.' (Amusement)

'Fine how about…I was so scared you would kill me I couldn't sleep.'

'No' (Denial)

'Right well then…I heard the only way to not get cursed from coming into contact with a pirate is to hold my breath.'

'I think you mean your breath is so bad I had to hold my breath and passed out.'

'Right, well that's enough of that. We'll come up with something when it happens.'

'Fine but I still think my idea was pretty good.'

'You two.' (Annoyance)

Percy grabbed a stray pillow lobbing it towards Z's head. Z caught it and chuckled.

'Right point made, I'll stop.' (Laughter, happy)

X and Z jumped up as the door opened suddenly standing in front of Percy. Marco glanced at the three. Or two since he couldn't make out the younger one behind the older ones.

"Um, hey Thatch said he made your food."

"Pineapple head? You're talking about Pom-pom right?"

"Um, yeah, so if you would come on up…"

Marco gazed at the three, two of which were sending him hostile glares. The third was still hidden. Percy sighed from behind X and Z wondering if he should put on a jacket. In the end he decided against it.

'Just follow him.' (Irritation)

'Fine but if he comes to close…' (Anger, desire)

Marco glanced at the three before he decided to start moving. As he moved he noticed the boys following. Well that was good. He was a bit worried about entering the mess hall. Most people would be in there at this time, not to mention how crowded it could get. It was likely the three would make everyone keep a ten foot distance. He slowed glancing back at the boys. The smaller one was still hidden and the other two were looking furious. This could go down horribly. Marco hoped Pops and the others have everything under control. Marco had asked Pops to see about getting all the crew out of the mess hall having only the commanders. Hopefully he was able to do that.

 **(Whitebeard Ship – Mess Hall)**

"Hurry up, all of you head on out."

The pirates grumbled but followed Jozu's orders. Finally all but the Commanders and Pops were out. Thatch walked out handing out food covered plates to each of them.

"So think you'll win Thatch?"

"There's no way he won't like my meals. All I got to do is make one meal he loves completely and I win!"

"Gurarara… Good luck my son."

"Thanks Pops!"

Thatch ran back into the kitchen. A minute later he ran back out with three plates. He sat all three on one table off to the side.

"Pops why's there table way over there?"

"If we have them to close they might feel threatened. Besides according to Marco they kept the ten foot premises while heading to their room last night. We don't want to make them feel threatened on their first day."

"Alright."

The side door opened and in walked Marco casting glances behind him. The Commanders hushed as Marco walked over a minute later the white and black haired boys walked in. Finally the third younger boy walked in. His face was turned away but he no longer wore his jacket revealing black hair. A moment later he turned glaring sea green eyes with gold and silver specks pierced the crew. A streak of white hair was visible as he gazed at us. He was a lot younger looking then their guess of twelve. He looked maybe nine. Everyone stared as the small boy smirked as if he had won some invisible award. Marco pointed at the table backing off.

'It's not blue'

'Fail number one.'

'Be quite you two.'

The three of them sat down, X and Z both grabbing an apple.

'Is that all you two are eating?'

'Yeah it's not like we need to eat much, we can go long periods of time without eating much.'

'Oh'

Percy glanced at his food before pushing the plate back. He laid his head down on his arms. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to rest, but not sleep. X and Z ate quickly casting glances at everyone. All the Commanders were watching the boys wondering what to do or say. Thatch was staring wondering if the younger boy wasn't going to eat and if the older ones would eat more than the apples.

"Um, is he not eating?"

Percy raised his head and said,

"Which?"

"You…"

"Waves"

"Waves? What?"

"It's what you can call me."

Waves aka Percy pointed at the white haired boy,

"Light, and he's Shadow."

The pirates were grateful for something to call the boys even if it wasn't there actual names.

"No"

"What?"

"Your answer."

Thatch blinked trying to remember.

"Oh that… Wait you have to at least try it. If you don't it wouldn't be considered fair."

The young boy glanced down his eyes hidden by his black hair. All of a sudden the white haired boy stood and walked towards Thatch stopping five feet away. His eyes were small slits but the mixture of emotions revolved around anger.

"He promised he'd be completely honest, we keep our promises."

With that he turned the other two had somehow arrived at the door. Waiting to leave. Thatch gaped flustered.

"Hey wait, yoi!"

"What Pineapple Head?"

Percy asked. Marco faltered before saying,

"Well we were wondering if you'd like a tour of the ship."

The three seemed to share a silent conversation before turning back.

"We accept."

Pops grinned and motioned for Jozu and Marco to lead them around. The boys kept their ten foot distance and waited for Marco and Jozu to walk out first. As Light and Shadow made to leave Waves stayed put. Pops and the others gazed at the boy confused. Light and Shadow stopped at the doorway glancing back.

"Sea…"

"Is something wrong?"

The commanders watched as Waves turned glancing at them.

"No its nothing, coming."

He followed X and Z as they went on their official tour, kind of boring actually.

'Why did you stop back there?'

'I was considering a question I wished to be answered.'

'Oh, which.'

'It doesn't matter I'll find out later. That is if I bother to ask.'

The tour involved Z burning all the curious onlookers that came to close and Percy getting bored. The ship was cool but he wanted to do something else. Like train or flying. Flying would be fun right about now, but there room was too small to fly in. Perce gazed at Z's back before deciding why not. He jumped his arms looping around Z's neck.

"Ride…"

He muttered and Z laughed. X chuckled and shot a slightly jealous look at Z. Z's arms held onto Percy's legs as they followed Pineapple head and weird sparkly stone guy. Jozu was what they believed he was called. Marco smiled as he glanced back to see the three smiling and even hearing the black haired boy laugh. The little one Waves had jumped onto Shadow's back. Jozu almost stopped to watch as Marco nudged him to continue on. If they stopped they could ruin the moment and Shadow would go back to being serious and burning everyone close.

"This is the main deck, over there's the quarter deck, and you've already been to the gallery I think that's everywhere."

"Oh."

Marco and Jozu glanced at each other uneasily.

"So you can come up here whenever you want, just ask if you wish to head anywhere else, yoi."

"That's fine."

Marco breathed out feeling relieved the tour was over. Well that's two hours spent trying not to get burnt and still ending up with minor burns.

"So um, you can stay up here, head to your room or I can introduce you to everyone."

Waves hopped down from Shadow and asked,

"So we have free rein of the deck?

"Sure, as long as you don't fall over, especially not your devil fruit user."

"Why not?"

Marco gazed at the boys wondering if they really didn't know. Finally he figured he'd just explain devil fruits.

"When someone eats a devil fruit they lose their ability to swim in exchange for a power. For example I ate a devil fruit called healing flames that changed my Zoan form into a phoenix, yoi."

Lose power to swim Healing flames? Well this didn't make sense. One thing the three knew was that they never ate devil fruits. The pirates must think Z's flames are a devil fruit.

'Hey X, if they believe our powers come from devil fruits, what do you say we make up a power for ourselves.' (Idea, excitement)

'Ooh, fun!' (Happy, interested)

'But we should keep it simple like one thing, like how Z's only using his hell flames. Z you picked a really amazing power. It's a good thing you haven't used any other powers they might get suspicious if you use others.' (Excitement)

'Who would've thought there's such a thing as fruits that give the person that eats them strange powers? Well it at least covers up my flame powers. I was wondering why they didn't over react when they saw my powers.'

'So do you think there are lots of devil fruit holders?' (Curious, interested)

'No clue, we don't know enough about the subject yet.' (Unsure, interested)

'True, so should we make our own devil fruit powers so were not defenseless?'

'Defenseless? Seriously what gave you that idea, I could kill all these people if I felt like it.' (Amusement)

'Whatever you overgrown lizard, anyway we'll consider the option and discuss it later. So should we stay up here or head back to our room?'

'Room, I don't want to be out here with all these people.' (Irritated)

'Alright, let's go.'

They walked back leaving Marco and Jozu alone. Marco and Jozu sighed wishing the boys would've stayed. Maybe staying up and around the crew would make them friendlier towards the pirates.

"Let's head back and discuss our options with Pops."

"Coming."

 **(Whitebeard Ship – Z, X, Percy's room)**

"Cute!" (Love, awe)

'Don't call me cute!' (Irritated, rage)

Percy thought struggling to make his power change him back.

'I can't control this!' (Angry)

'Calm down, and try again. You just need to figure out how to control this side of your power to make it work.' (Soothing, calm)

Percy growled and tried to delve within himself and change back.

'Maybe we shouldn't have started working on transforming, what if they come get us. It'll soon be lunch time.' (Worried)

Percy whimpered once more coming up empty handed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't change back.

'Percy what are you thinking of when you change?'

Percy glanced over at the two dragons, who had changed into four feet dragons.

'I imagine what I want to become.'

'Maybe you should imagine your body shifting until it's what you want to become.'

'Think about my body shifting? Not just about the end goal. Alright it's worth a shot.'

Percy sat still imagining how he looked now, and the shift required to become what he wanted to be. Fur changing to skin, paws to feet and arms. Opening his eyes he glanced down to see human hands.

"Yes! I'm back!"

X and Z shifted back to their human forms.

"To bad you were pretty cute, kitty."

"What did you say?!"

"Couldn't hear me, little kitty?"

"I'll butcher you!"

Percy chased Z around the room finally pinning him on the bed.

"Winner!"

"That's what you think?"

So suddenly Percy felt the world shifting as X grabbed him.

"St-stop Cheat-ers!"

"Tickle attack!"

"No!"

In the end after Percy nearly died from laughter the three curled up together on the bed.

"It's good you were able to change back."

"Yeah, I think I'll be safe shifting but I definitely need some work. Maybe a couple days and I'll have the basics of the ability down."

"You should attempt to change the size of the creature you change into. You were only a kitten, maybe try for bigger."

"Maybe, I'll try to figure it out."

"Good, in the meantime lets rest, at least until they come get us for lunch."

"Do you think Pom-pom will win the challenge?"

"Not unless Percy gives him a hint. I doubt Percy will though."

"True."

"No hints for weird brain killing Pom-pom!"

Laughter echoed in the room before the three drifted off to a light sleep.

 **(Whitebeard Ship – Mess Hall)**

"Alright I'm ready! Pineapple Head go fetch my challenger!"

"Not you to, for the last time its Marco!"

"Sure it is Pineapple head."

"That's it! Call me that one more time and I'll burn your hair!"

Thatch gulped touching his hair. His face turning pale with fright.

"You wouldn't!"

Marco let the blue flames coat his arms.

"I would."

Marco turned walking out of the room leaving a scared Thatch. Marco chuckled on his way down. Sooner or later Thatch would remember that Marco's flames don't burn what they touch. Until then he'd be free from being called Pineapple Head.

"Oh it's Pineapple Head."

Waves said when Marco opened the door. Marco forced his anger down so much for freedom and said,

"Marco, but anyway Thatch is waiting for you three."

Waves jumped off the bed followed by the other two who had been sitting on either side of Waves. Marco began walking not in the mood to visit Doctor Bay for burns. Marco glanced back worriedly when some crew members walked past the boys. They were about seven feet off but oddly the flames never burned them they only sparked slightly. Marco cast glances at Shadow wondering why he let them pass in the ten foot zone.

Xian held Percy's hand as they walked Z walking slightly behind. Percy had beforehand warned Z to stop burning every single person in sight. Zorak had muttered but agreed as long as it wasn't someone who seemed strong like a commander. Zor's eyes trailed one of the passing crew members sending up sparks when he entered the five foot zone. The man hurried along casting glances at the boys.

Xian rolled his eyes as the man left before focusing on any on comers. While Zorak could keep them away with his flames he was still on guard. This was an enemy ship.

'Cool it you two, your dark thoughts are creeping me out.' (Amusement, annoyance, irritated)

Xian glanced at Z and down at Percy.

'Oops' (Apology)

Percy snickered and quickly went back to a serious face when Pineapple Head glanced back. The three shared a glance when he turned back around.

'I don't think biting a pirates head off is very friendly Z.' (Laughter)

'Whatever Sea.'

Percy held in the chuckle this time since they could see the Mess Hall. Marco felt relief pooling in him. Simply the fact they made it to the Mess Hall without anyone being burned was a miracle. Well okay about three people dared to get to close to the boys and suffered some burns, but compared to this morning's tour that was nothing.

The three boys followed Marco into the Mess Hall noticing that there wasn't just the one table full of the stronger people aboard this boat but also several smaller tables with weaker members.

'There's more than last time.' (Irritated)

'I know calm down Zor.' (Soothing)

'I'm calm.'

'Your thoughts revolve around tearing these people to shreds.' (Amusement)

'Like yours are any better X!' (Irritated, annoyed, angry)

'Cool off, let's just get this over with before one of us decides to destroy the place.'

The older two glared at anyone and everyone as they walked to the table Marco gestured at.

'Fail two!'

'Pom-pom is never going to win.' (Amusement, happy)

Percy rolled his eyes glancing at the non-blue food. There wasn't even a hint of blue. Well so much for the first lunch time meal. Thatch glanced at the boys expectantly. X and Z both grabbed the orange that was on their plate and peeled them. As they peeled them they kept one eye on all the pirates.

The pirates on the other hand were trying to figure out what to do to break the tense silence. Thatch was tensely watching Waves who had laid his head on the table like last time.

"Waves do you not like this meal?"

"No"

Was the muted reply from the small boy. Thatch slumped and Percy raised his head at the mourning Thatch. He didn't look to good. X and Z finished their oranges and gestured at the door. The pirates noticed the gesture and were all trying to find a way to keep them here.

"Ah, wait umm…"

Marco stuttered off. The pirates gulped as Waves stopped walking and cocked his head at Marco.

"What Pineapple Head?"

"Um…well I was wondering if you….umm."

Marco racked his brain trying to figure out what to say to keep the boy here. An idea popped in his head and he yelled.

"Cookies!"

The pirates gazed at Marco wondering if he had lost it.

"Cookies?"

The young boy asked. Shadow and Light stood about two feet ahead of him.

"Umm, well how about you make cookies for all of us? I know a lot of the boys here want to try your cooking."

"Make cookies?"

"Yeah!"

"The recipe?"

"What?"

"Reward for challenge right?"

"Oh, well you don't have to make that kind of cookies you could make something else."

The boy shrugged and said.

"I'm fine with that."

The older boys sighed but walked over to the younger boy. Waves frowned and said,

"How do you know I won't poison them?"

The crew sweat dropped at that thought.

"You don't have anything to gain by poisoning us."

Waves gazed at Whitebeard before shrugging.

"You're right, other than you shooting shadow, taking him away from us, and forcing us to stay on your boat we don't have anything against you."

"Gurarara...Alright you make cookies and I'll eat one. Poisoned or not."

The crew started muttering and Waves frowned up at the giant man. Suddenly he turned walking out.

"I'm heading back to the room."

The pirates gazed after Waves who was followed by Shadow. Light sighed and walked after the two. The pirates glanced between each other confused.

"Hey wait what did we do?"

Light stopped and glanced back his eyes cold.

"It's not what you did, but what he said."

Light gestured at Pops who gazed at the boy unsure as to why the three were upset.

"Explain please."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No"

"Then don't throw your life around, not when so many people care about you. Its disrespectful not only to yourself but to those who care about you."

With that the boy stormed out. Zor and Perce waited outside for X. X nodded at the two and they walked back to their room. Meanwhile the crew was glancing around shocked.

"Did they not like the thought of you dying Pops?"

"No, I don't think that's it."

"Hey Pops, whatever we did it really upset them, yoi. Maybe we should be careful when we talk about dying, yoi."

"I don't think it was about dying son. I think it was about loved ones."

"Loved ones?"

"I think it mean they don't like people who are cared about to talk about dying."

"I don't get it."

"Do you like the thought of me talking about eating poisoned cookies?"

"Well, no"

"I think that's what they meant, by not upsetting those who care about you."

"Oh, I wonder why they'd care about that."

"They're kind of young to be caring about that type of thing."

"Yeah, but they were living alone it might be that they saw someone they loved die and don't want others to feel that pain, yoi."

"Indeed, but sons remember this is all guesswork do not assume any of this is what happened."

"Right Pops"

"We understand."

Whitebeard nodded and pushed himself up.

"Tonight we will apologize and extend the same offer. Hopefully they accept. Baking cookies might help them to open up to us."

Thatch nodded fervently and slowly the crew trickled out of the Mess Hall.

 **(Whitebeard Ship – X, Z, Percy Room)**

"You upset?"

"I'm not sure how I feel, but I was mad that he'd risk his life for something so unimportant."

For a minute there all three were silent before X whispered,

"Let's change subjects, we have a lot of free time until dinner."

"Training?"

"Why not."

With that the three separated into separate corners. Z began an array of black flames slowly making them take the shape of birds.

"So what are you doing X?"

"Thinking up an ability to claim as a devil fruit."

"Oh, Sea you?"

"I'll work with X to figure out a devil fruit."

X nodded and gestured for Percy to sit next to him.

"So Z has flames, so nothing in that area."

"Water?"

"No, you should do something else Percy, why not what you were perfecting two days ago?"

Percy's eyes lit up excitedly.

"Sounds perfect!"

Xian grinned and ruffled Percy's hair.

"Well that's one of us, but what about me?"

"Just do the ability your best at."

"Best at…Oh I've got it!"

Z walked over.

"Well what are you two going to have for your devil fruit abilities?"

X and Percy excitedly told Z who grinned.

"Keep it a secret till you need to use it."

"We will!"

For the next five hours the three did nothing but perfect there so called devil fruit abilities.

"Any minute now it'll be time to eat dinner, a lot of people are hurrying in and out of the Mess Hall."

Percy stated stopping his practice.

"Ok"

Percy stood stretching, deciding to try something else until Pineapple Head or whoever came to fetch them for dinner.

"Alright that's enough of that I'm moving on to shapeshifting."

Both X and Z perked up gazing at Percy who had closed his eyes.

"Stop staring this is hard enough without your eyes on me."

"Just change."

Percy muttered a curse but complied. Imagining his human body shifting into that of a leopards.

"Cute!"

X cried suddenly crushing Percy in a hug.

"You're the cutest kitty ever!"

Percy nipped at X's arm struggling to be released.

'Let go!'

'Never!'

'I'll butcher you! You overgrown lizard!' (Irritation)

Z snorted from his corner and all of a sudden a barrage of fire lit in front of the twos eyes. The fire taking the shape of a kitty running from a dragon with flames breathing out of its jaw. Suddenly the dragon engulfed the kitty and the black flames died out. X chuckled and Percy hissed in annoyance.

'Stop it you flaming showoff.'

'What can I say, I'm on fire.' (Laughter)

'Worse joke ever, I'll butcher both of you!'

'Sure, after we roast you like a pig…' (Amusement, curiosity)

Percy hissed sensing the question coming.

'Don't you dare!'

'Can you turn into a pig?'

Z grinned another question coming to his mind. He started walking over to Xian who was cuddling leopard Percy.

"If you turn into a pig will you produce bacon?"

'No, let go of me!'

"Not until you make us bacon!"

Z yelled grabbing the Percy leopard from Xian. Percy yelped his black fur bristling. Percy's sea green eyes glared at Zorak in anger.

'Let go!' (Frustration, anger)

'Bacon first!' (Excitement, hunger)

'Idiotic lizard, to get bacon involves butchering a pig.' (Annoyance)

'Butcher? Is there another less killing way?' (Curious)

"Z put him down, there's no point in butchering our baby brother."

Z sagged and began putting him down. Inches away from the safety of the ground Z straightened up tightening his hold.

'Z, put me down…now!' (Anger, frustration)

"I will, but first can you turn into a cow?"

Percy's eyes went wide as he gazed incredulously at his brother.

'You're a jerk!' (Rage)

"So you can make milk?"

'No, only females do that!' (Irritation)

"Can you turn into a female cow?"

'Just butcher me now!' (Horror, embarrassed, rage)

Percy thought to the two shoving his head into Z's jacket.

"You're not a pig yet."

"Z I'm pretty sure Perce is about to murder you, let him down."

"But I want…"

Z trailed off cocking his head, his senses faintly picking up on Pineapple Head approaching there room. Dropping Perce he rushed to the bed. Percy was frantically trying to shift back. Z grabbed a blanket throwing it over Percy just as the door was opened. He gripped another pillow and as Pineapple Head's face came into view threw it.

Marco was not expecting the pillow to slam into his face as he stumbled back.

"Knock, idiotic chicken!"

The voice was definitely Shadow's Marco thought as he picked up the pillow off the floor. Walking in he saw Shadow and light sitting on the bed with Waves laying on the floor a blanket covering everything but his face. He threw the pillow back onto the bed and said,

"Dinner if you're ready."

The three nodded and followed Marco out. Marco glanced back noticing the large gap forming between the smallest and Shadow. Maybe he was imagining the gap. He thought as the next time he glanced back they were side by side.

'Well that was close.'

'Stop talking Z'

'It's considered telepathic…'

'Z!'

'Right, fine.'

Percy sighed moving further away from Z. Z could be such a pain sometimes. X rolled his eyes at his brothers. They would make up any minute now and forget the whole argument. Sure enough as they neared the Mess Hall the two moved towards each other. Percy tapping Z's palm to show he forgave him. Z smiled throwing an arm around Percy. X couldn't contain his smirk, those two were so predictable.

"Hey Pineapple Head."

Marco stopped turning around to see all three boys had stopped and were staring at him.

"What?"

X and Z glanced at Percy curious to see why he stopped the man. He could sense amusement coming from Percy. X shared a glance with Z part way expecting what came next.

"Why do you look like a pineapple? Are you a pineapple in disguise?"

Marco stuttered obviously shocked at the question.

"Pineapple Head do you like to eat pineapples?"

Marco groaned and did his best to glare at the three boys.

"Yes I like pineapples, and I am not, and do not look like a pineapple!"

"Can pineapples talk?"

X grinned devilishly and said,

"Waves, Pineapples don't talk only mutated blue flaming pineapples talk."

Percy held in the chuckle at Marco's fuming face and gave Marco the most innocent look he could manage.

"Pineapple Head are you a mutated blue flaming pineapple?"

"No…I am not!"

Marco was losing control of his anger. One more word about pineapples and he would lose it.

"But you can talk and you had those blue flames!"

Z rolled his eyes deciding there was no point in not joining in.

"Waves, Pineapple here is trying to teach us that we can become whatever we want. Even if it means being an oddly misshaped blue flaming fruit."

Percy's eyes went wide and X smirked at his acting.

"Pineapple I didn't know you wanted to become a fruit!"

"What! I do not want to be a fruit!"

"But, you're a pineapple. Wait do you mean pineapples are vegetables?"

Marco was absolutely fuming now his face red with anger. All of a sudden he turned storming off. He needed to get away from the three devils in disguise before he ended up murdering one of them. Not that he wanted to murder them, just at the moment…Well it was best to get out of there.

He stormed into the Mess Hall and the crew especially commanders and Pops took notice of Marco's mood.

"Marco what's wrong?"

Marco slumped onto the commander's bench muttering something incoherent. The few words they understood made the other commanders wonder what had happened to the first division commander.

"Demon…Pineapple…Disguise…Bullies"

"Marco weren't you heading out to get the boys?"

Marco if possible slumped even more his head hidden by his arms.

"Jozu, go find the boys.

Jozu slipped off the bench and walked out the doors.

"Marco what happened?"

Izou asked tapping Marco's back. Marco raised his head his face was red from anger and his eyes held a storm within.

"Stupid brats wouldn't stop calling me names."

Suddenly the whole commander table including Pops were laughing. Marco groaned and hid his face again.

"Marco couldn't handle three kids!"

"Mama Bird failed."

"Jerks…"

Marco muttered. Finally the table quieted down as they noticed Jozu leading the boys in.

'I feel bad.' (Regret, upset)

'Why, he deserved it.' (Curiosity)

'He was trying to be nice to us, and I don't really want the whole crew trying to kill us. Maybe I should apologize.' (Upset, consideration)

X spared a glance at Percy noticing that his emotions actually revolved around regret.

'You're not starting to like Pineapple are you?' (Interested, curious)

'No.' (Defensive)

'Fine, apologize if you want.' (Consent)

Percy almost grinned at Z before closing his eyes. They were about to enter the Mess Hall.

'Percy are you fake crying?' (Questioning)

Percy looked up at Z with tears in his eyes. The only factor that would give it away would be the small excited glint in his watery eyes.

'I'm using the water all around us to form into tears.'

'Crafty, but don't overdo it.'

'What! I really do feel bad.'

'We can tell, we just don't get why you feel bad about upsetting him.'

'Who knows, I don't even think I know. I just do.'

Percy sniffled and he really was the picture of upset and innocence. He rushed past Jozu and into the Mess Hall before X and Z realized what was happening. The two cursed that there brother had left them. Jozu had paused noticing the little one rush past. Zor made some flames appear threatening the man to hurry. They wanted to see there little brother.

Percy ran right up to the commanders table, tears streaming down his face. He did a quick check on who all was in the room. Not as many as lunch but still a good amount. The whole commander table stared shocked at Waves. Marco glanced up to see Waves stop in front of him tears in his eyes.

"Pineapple, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

More tears streamed down his face as he rubbed his red eyes.

"If-f you want I-I'll stop calling you Pineapple Head"

The boy looked up with red eyes tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Marco gaped at Waves as did all the other commanders. How on earth did Marco get this boy to cry on the first day Pops wondered. Marco instantly felt horrible. He wanted to tell the boy that he couldn't call him Pineapple Head anymore but the look on the boy's face made him say.

"It's fine yoi."

Waves eyes widened and the tears stopped coming as he smiled and jumped onto Marco's lap. Percy hugged Marco figuring this was the least he could do for playing the fake tears trick on him. Marco returned the hug surprise written all over his face. All of a sudden Percy felt hands wrap around his waist. The emotions of anger and jealousy washed over him. Oops he had forgotten about X and Z. Z pulled Percy off Marco angry that he dared hug someone else. Percy smiled at Z and hugged him allowing Z to carry him over to their personal table.

Z sat with Percy on his lap X had entwined his hand with Percy's. Percy smiled at the two sending them soothing thoughts. Their jealousy was really getting to him. To make up for it he pecked both of them on the cheek causing them to blush slightly. Glancing at the food there was nothing blue so he settled his head on Z's chest to rest. Meanwhile the commanders were all staring at the boys in shock. Marco had his mouth open.

"What just happened?"

Marco spluttered out. All the commanders were silent before they began whispering.

"Do you think they're loosening up to us?"

"Maybe he just felt bad for picking on Marco"

They stopped talking noticing Light's glance at them. They'd discuss this at their next meeting. Pops gazed at the three boys having a feeling that becoming friends with the youngest one would be easiest. Thatch sagged when Waves didn't even bother touching his food. Day one was a complete fail. The other two finished off their oranges and stood to leave. Pops stood at the same time walking over cautious of keeping his distance.

"I'd like you three to except my apology for earlier and to invite Waves to make cookies."

Waves cocked his head Shadow and Light glaring. Suddenly Waves smiled.

"Alright."

The older two boys sighed and glanced at Thatch. Thatch grinned and led the three into the kitchen. Many of the crew crowded the kitchen wanting to see the boy bake.

"Boys to your posts."

The crew ran out at Pops command. The commanders and Pops remaining in the Mess Hall. The group entered the prep room and stood off to the side mindful of the scurrying kitchen staff. Some of the staff ran over with chairs for the commanders to sit on. Taking their seats the commanders sat to watch. Thatch standing awkwardly off to the side glancing at the three boys.

"Um…So what are you going to make?"

Waves frowned looking thoughtful before glancing up at the older two.

"Which?"

"Shortbread!"

Light stated. Shadow just rolled his eyes and said,

"Something new."

Percy frowned and then grinned.

"Alright, um do you two mind finding the ingredients?"

Thatch called out to the three boys.

"If you want I'll get the ingredients."

"No this'll be more fun. Like a treasure hunt!"

Percy's eyes lit up when he saw the exited glances X and Z gave him. He used to set up treasure hunts for the two to pirate using their different senses.

"Alright, Z unsalted butter, baking soda, flour, and vanilla."

Percy frowned trying to mentally make up the recipe in his mind. He was pretty sure this would work, and if not well he tried.

"X, mixing bowl, salt, buttermilk, and something to stir it with."

At once the two boys were rushing around the kitchen while the younger seemed to be deep in thought. Thatch walked over to us and Marco asked,

"Did he say he's making up a new recipe, yoi?"

"I think that's what they meant."

Marco nodded gazing at the boys. Could he really make up a brand new recipe on the fly? Well at least they weren't hiding in their room. Pops frowned noticing how easily those older two boys found everything so quickly in the large kitchen. They barely looked for the object they just seemed to know. Some of the other commanders had taken notice. Could this have something to do with their Zoan form? Maybe enhanced senses. Pops wanted to ask but new better in fear of scaring away the boys. Hopefully if the commanders came to the same realization they held there tongue.

Suddenly Waves was moving grabbing various ingredients and mixing them together. Thatch watched in awe at how smooth and perfectly timed the boy's actions are. Marco would've laughed at Thatch' face if he wasn't so busy watching the three boys. The younger seemed to be doing all the mixing and ingredient adding but the older two always seemed to know what the boy needed without any voiced needs. Five minutes later Waves was placing the dough on a cookie sheet.

Thatch blinked he had made a lot. The number of people on board was ninety-seven at the moment if you included the brats. Thatch was trying to count to see just how many the boys made. He never mentioned how many people were on board but it seemed he was making enough for everyone to have one maybe two.

'This is a lot…'

'ninety-six people will be eating them so I'm making one ninety-two.'

'Isn't that a bit precise you sure they won't start suspecting you already know how many people are on board.'

'I'm giving them a hint…besides I'm not making more cookies.'

X and Z snickered knowing Percy was enjoying making the cookies deep down.

'Whatever cookie boy.'

Percy rolled his eyes and continued placing cookies on trays. Some of the commanders were growing uncomfortable sitting for so long but made no move to leave. To enamored by the boys baking. Suddenly the cookies were in the oven. Now for waiting. Was what every commander including Thatch were thinking when the boys continued gathering objects as if about to bake something more. The small boy Waves was doing the dishes they had used which Thatch thought was nice. He would've been okay cleaning up the mess afterwards.

Shadow was placing two medium sized bowls over the stove with…was that chocolate? They were melting white chocolate in the one with normal brown milk chocolate in the other. What on earth were they making?

"Hell its burning mx it."

Waves said glancing up from the dishes. Shadow did as the boy asked mixing the chocolate. Light chuckled at the two and pulled out a large sheet of parchment paper. Over the next couple minutes the chocolate was melted and placed on the table for use. Waves finished the current dishes and walked over to the oven. Grabbing some hot mits he pulled out one tray of cookies after another. All the commanders leaned forward at the alluring smell. They looked like shortbread cookies Thatch thought to himself.

Suddenly Shadow was pulling off cookies handing them to Light who had a small toothpick he inserted in the middle. Light continued by handing them to Waves who held the cookie by the toothpick dipping half in the white chocolate and the other half in the milk chocolate. He quickly set the cookie covered in chocolate on the parchment paper. Thatch watched in awe at their teamwork and the masterpiece they were creating.

'This is why I don't cook.'

'It's not that bad Z'

'Don't lie you feel the same way X. Faster to just roast something.'

'Maybe, but cooking with Sea is fun.'

'You have a point, but only cooking with Sea any other time is boring.'

'I'm glad to know you two are enjoying yourselves.'

'Not as much as you are Sea.'

Percy smiled finishing the one-eighty third cookie.

'Couple more and you two are done, X switch out and go put the finished ones in the fridge to cool.'

'Sure.'

Percy continued on Z doing X's job as well.

'Thanks you two!'

Percy thought when the final cookie was coated and in the fridge. The three set to cleaning X and Z not overly minding the work. When the work area was clean the cookies had successfully cooled the chocolate hardening.

Percy grabbed out the first parchment sheet holding enough for the thirteen commanders here and X and Z. The commanders watched Waves hand two cookies to Shadow and two for Light. Suddenly the boy was walking over to the area we were seated a frown on his face. He walked over straight in front of Thatch. Thatch smiled kindly his smile faltering at the glares the two boys that had yet to eat their cookies directed at him. They really were protective of this boy.

"Two."

"Um, what?"

"Enough for everyone to have two, only two."

Thatch blinked and nodded. Glancing quizzically at the commanders and back at the boy. Marco decided to ask the question.

"Um, how do you know how many people are here?"

"Just do."

The boy handed Thatch the parchment paper and when their fingers brushed Shadow growled at Thatch. Thatch gulped hurriedly pulling away. The boy nodded and turned to walk back to the two angry looking boys. He leaned against a counter a feet apart from Shadow and Light who hurriedly ate there cookies. Thatch passed out the cookies before glancing up.

"What are they called?"

Thatch had never seen cookies made in this exact way.

"Black and white"

So not the most creative name giver but it fit. The commanders and Pops enjoyed there cookies and Marco decided to say what everyone was thinking.

"Thatch, he has you beat when it comes to baking cookies."

The commanders laughed and Thatch glowered before looking defeated. Well it was a really good cookie. The group finished off there cookies and Thatch grinned.

"Well thanks for making all of us a snack. I'll make sure to call down the rest of the crew to get there's."

Waves nodded a hint of a grin on his face. Suddenly his eyes darkened and he was frowning. A minute later he fell down. Inches from smacking into the ground Light caught him. Lifting him up and into his arms. Waves face was buried in Light's shirt and the group that rose abruptly was unable to see if he's okay.

"Is he okay, yoi?"

"What happened?"

"Someone get Bay!"

Light growled and as the commanders rushed forward Shadow's flames stopped them.

"He's fine, he just fell asleep!"

The two had decided this would be there excuse, they had heard about people who suddenly had sleep attacks. It was the perfect excuse since Percy just had a blackout. He'd have one every now and then the two boys just didn't expect it to happen so soon. The commanders stood outside of the line of flames wondering what the boy meant.

"Fell asleep, like how Ace does, narcolepsy?"

"Narcolepsy? Yes."

The two went with it, knowing Narcolepsy meant sleep attacks.

"You sure?"

"Positive he's fine, just sleeping. We're heading back to our room."

With that the two left the black flames dying out as Light held Waves close.

"Another one like Ace."

Pops chuckled wondering what it would be like when Ace met the boy. Hopefully it really was just Narcolepsy they knew how to handle that.

"Alright sons finish up, Izo your divisions on watch tonight."

"Yes Pops"

 **(Whitebeard Pirate Ship – X, Z, Percy Room)**

"He had another blackout."

"At least he only had one today."

"Yeah, but he had multiple dizzy attacks this morning."

"We can't do much about that, just help him all we can."

Z sighed not able to argue with X's logic. Gently brushing the hair off Percy's face the two took in his peaceful look.

"At least he hasn't had many pain attacks."

"True, there never bad when he has them. Let's just hope out of the three that one doesn't get worse."

"Agreed."

"Well night Z, knowing Percy he'll wake up sometime soon he never sleeps long after having a blackout."

"True it's usually only a couple minutes."

As if to prove his point Percy groaned opening his eyes.

"Blackout?"

"You know it."

He growled rolling over.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Night Perce."

"Night Zor, Xian."

"Love you."

The three settled down lying next to each other sharing the blanket. Percy smiled drifting off to sleep. What would he do without these two?

 **/\/\/\/\/**

 **So yay second chapter! Also just like to send out a thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and anything else. Now then I hope everyone enjoys the second chapter. Reviews are appreaciated since I love hearing what all you readers think. Thanks -Magizen**


End file.
